Revenge is a pain
by Jennifer Lynn08
Summary: Please read, my first fanfiction and the reason there isnt really a summary is because that i'm kinda coming up with it as i go. so i really dont know whats going to happen.R&R and trust me NEW MOON SPOILERS! LAST CHAPTER POSTED! 1-20-08
1. Forgiveness

"Untitled"

Chapter 1: Forgiveness

By: Jellybeans4u5150

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight or new moon, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. So in the words the lawyers, who like to crush dreams, I don't own any of the Twilight or New Moon characters. They belong to the creative mind of the wonderful writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy! **

_What's wrong with me? All I could feel was this burning throughout my body. I wanted to scream or cry in pain, but I couldn't open my mouth to make the sounds come out, or even make any sounds at all. All I could do was think… think about something other than the pain... Edward. Where is he? Where is his cool touch, or his words of comfort? Where is he when I need him the most? Through the hollow ringing in my ears, I could hear smooth, angelic voices, but none of them belonged to **my** angel._

I woke from hitting the ground with a crash. "Ouch!" I burst out. I heard a chuckle from the rocking chair in the corner. I turned and stood expecting to see Edward with waiting arms, but all I saw was an empty rocking chair. _Where was he?!_ I felt something cold and hard hit me and bring me toppling to the bed. I landed with cool arms wrapped around my waist. "Well that was interesting." I mused. The bed started shaking with laughter and it wasn't mine. "What are you laughing at?"

"You should have seen your face!" he said in between bursts of laughter. I 'huffed' and started to get up to leave the room. _Kind of like déjà vu... _**(A/N: in twilight, right before they go to the baseball game and she slides off his back into the mud and he starts laughing really hard.) **I felt his cool strong grip around my wrist. "Bella, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" How do his eyes do that? I sat dazed for a few seconds until I had an epiphany. He must have seen the light in my eyes or he was getting impatient. "Bella, are you going to forgive me?"

I giggled. "Yes," I made a dramatic pause, "Under one condition."

Hesitating he replied, "And what might that condition be?"

"Change me."

"No."

"Edward…" I pleaded.

"No. I refuse to damn you to this eternal hell."

"What about the agreement, if I agreed to marry you?"

"Well, then... I 'd have to keep my part of the bargain, wouldn't I?"

"Yes."

I started thinking, glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts. Then before I knew what I was doing, I blurted another, "YES!!"

"Yes, what?"

"I will marry you, but you're still not forgiven."

"Are you just marrying me so you can be changed?"

"No, I am marrying you so I can spend eternity with the man I love."

He looked, sad for a moment and then a light shown in his topaz eyes. He yelled so very loudly, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD," He paused, then continued after seeing the shock on my face, "I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!!!"

"Are you insane?" I hissed.

"No. Charlie's fishing; I made sure of that before I yelled it." He looked wary again. "How am I not forgiven? I just said I would change you once we're married and now we're getting married."

"Because I wanted to be changed now. And I have my thoughts on how I could forgive you, but you have to wait a few moments. I need a human minute." He chuckled and lay back on my bed, apparently deep in thought. I grabbed my toiletries and a change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom. I let the hot water flow over me for a few minutes letting me think about what I just agree to. _How am I going to tell Charlie and Renee? _I thought about what to make Edward do for forgiveness and came up with the perfect plan before using my strawberry shampoo. I rinsed the soap away and reluctantly turned off the water. I blow-dried my hair curling it slightly with my brush, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I headed out of the bathroom and smelt bacon.

I rushed downstairs, toiletries in hand to find Edward over the stove with utter confusion on his face. When he smelt me come in his head looked to me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." I pushed Edward away, and looked at the skillet and sighed. I turned off the burner and grabbed a plate.

"Edward, why are you sorry?"

He looked more confused now than he ever has before. "Because I ruined your breakfast."

"Edward, you didn't ruin it." I proved it to him by taking a big bite of the omlete that was in the microwave staying warm.

"You don't have to eat that. It's all burned and it smells horrible even for human food."

"It's perfect."

"Then why'd you sigh?" he asked kind of smug that he thought he caught me in a lie.

"Because here I thought the only thing I can do better than Edward Cullen was cook."

He chuckled. "You are perfect in every way, Isabella Marie Swan." I blushed a deep red.

He watched me eat for a while until I was done. I hadn't even stood up to take my dishes to the sink to wash them, when I realized they weren't in my hands anymore. Edward had them washed, dried, and put away before I could stand up.

"Have you thought of how you are going to forgive me yet?"

"Yes."

"And?" he asked impatience and curiosity taking over his expressions.

I blushed a deeper red then before. "I would like you to kiss me."

He smiled that smile I love, and walked over to me. He leaned down, his lips centimeters from mine.

"That I think I can do." He breathed making me dizzy before he even kissed me.

Finally, his cool lips touched my warm ones. I tried to behave, but you know me, I can't resist Edward Cullen and his kisses. I threw myself into the kiss wrapping my frail arms around his neck, locking my fingers into his messy bronze hair. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, melting our bodies together. He broke the kiss, so I could breathe, then he continued it. After a good two minutes he broke the kiss and stepped back. His eyes black with hunger. But the expression in his eyes wasn't for hunger for blood, but hunger for lust. I was heavily breathing as I whispered a small thank you. He smirked, and then disappeared again. It was then I heard a knock at the door.

I walked to the door, curiosity burning in every step I made. I opened the door and gasped.

"No! Go away!" But the figure just smirked and grabbed me, placing me in nice car.

I screamed as loud as I could, "EDWARD!!!!"

**Who was at the door? Where did Edward go? And what is going to happen next? Dun dun DAH!!**

**Thanks for reading. This is my first fan fiction, so please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Shopaholic

"Untitled"

Chapter 2: Shop-a-holic

By: Jellybeans4u5150

Thank you to my one lonely reviewer-_ **depressionhurts**_ who said: **_what happened? I need to know!! Update!!!_ **You definitely made my day yesterday!! And to show how much I appreciate your review I will update just for you.

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight or new moon, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. So in the words for the lawyers, who like to crush dreams, I don't own any of the Twilight or New Moon characters or ideas. They belong to the creative mind of the wonderful writer, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Where we left off:**

_I walked to the door, curiosity burning in every step I made. I opened the door and gasped._

"_No! Go away!" But the figure just smirked and grabbed me, placing me in nice car. _

_I screamed as loud as I could, "EDWARD!!!!" _

"Where are you taking me?!" I screamed hoping a neighbor would see I didn't want to go with this too happy vampire.

"You couldn't expect me to have a vision of you saying yes to Edward's proposal and not take you shopping for wedding stuff."

"Any excuse to take me shopping." Typical Alice.

She started laughing extremely hard and clutching her sides. "It wasn't that funny…" I muttered but knew that she could still here me.

"No, you're right." She stopped laughing and I sat back smug. "But your expression was.."

I slumped back in my seat trying not to look out the windows or at the speedometer, knowing she was going too fast, so instead I traced absently-mindedly on my jeans. "Why did Edward run away from me like that?"

She giggled and replied, "I threatened him that if he was there trying to hold you back from shopping with me, I would steal you and _possibly _never return you. Or I might return you as one of _us_."

I was shocked. Of course that was why. I can't believe Alice had to resort to that right after I got my Edward back. We finally made it to the Port Angeles mall. We went shopping first for just regular (well for Alice) clothes (but to fancy and expensive for me, of course), then we (well more she) decided that Port Angeles' mall didn't have any good wedding stuff, so we had to take a drive to Seattle some time soon. We (more me this time) decided that we should be headed to back to either my house or the Cullen's, because Edward was sure to have a fit that I wasn't back in his arms yet. He was still very protective of me since he left me. I really had hoped that Alice would agree with me because she was about to make me go into Victoria's Secret and that's one store I don't want to take my plain body into.

We finally arrived at the Cullen's with a very worried Edward standing on the porch waiting for us. Before we came to a complete stop, Edward was already at the car pulling me out. He hugged me tight and kissed my hair. "You missed." I stated hoping that he got what I was trying to say without me blushing but when he looked at me with humor in his eyes and that crooked smile I love, I blushed of course. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Even though it was a short kiss, when he moved I was breathless and dizzy. Was I ever going to get used to him? I heard impatient clearing of the throat when I saw the rest of his family had joined us.

Edward reluctantly tore his eyes from mine and looked at his family. "Bella and I have something to tell you all."

"Alice didn't tell them yet." I whispered barely making a sound.

"No, _we_ wanted to tell them _together_." He said his eyes full of love that for me and me only.

"Well why don't we go inside, so poor Bella won't freeze to death and I can cook her some food." Esme suggested. It was only then that I realized that I was shivering. Their eyes missed nothing.

We headed inside and sat down on the comfortable couches with me on Edward's lap. Edward pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me so I didn't freeze against his cold, stone chest.

"Well what did you want to tell us?" Emmett was almost bouncing of his seat, leaving a very angry Rosalie, who was sitting on his lap.

"Bella," a kiss on the hair for me before he continued, "finally decided to accept my marriage proposal."

Edward who had his hands around my waist, pulled me closer (which I didn't think was possible, considering how close I was already) as an already bouncing Emmett sprung off the couch opposite from us and tried to pry me from Edward, successfully eventually, so he could give me a big bear hug. Jasper, who kept his distance from me, just smiled and nodded his head. Alice came and gave me a bigger hug than Emmett, "Alice, can't breathe!" She released me and let Esme come give me a hug, after Esme was done; Carlisle came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Congratulations! Can't wait to have you as a permanent member of the family." He winked at me while Edward pulled me back into his arms.

"Congratulations Edward, Bella." Came from a slightly smiling Rosalie. I was in shock, but didn't have much of a moment to gape, because right then my stomach growled. Emmett fell on the ground he was laughing so hard. I blushed while Esme pulled me from Edward and went to the kitchen they rarely used, and started to make something for me to eat. As I waited for Esme to make my food, I heard a loud, "Ouch! What was that for?!" Then a very smug Edward came in to the kitchen and sat down next to me at the rarely used table. He pulled me on his lap so that I was straddling him and kissed me.

"What… was… that… for?" I asked in between breathes.

"Just because. Does a man have to have a reason for kissing the most wonderful woman in the world?"

I kissed him lightly again, and went to sit on my own chair because my food was ready. It was simple, but one of my favorites. Mac & Cheese. It was wonderful, even if it was from a box- these vampires can do anything. Edward watched as I ate making me very self-concious.

"So what's going on for the rest of the night? I can bet Charlie's going to be home from fishing soon, so I probably should be getting home, remember I'm still grounded."

Edward started to pout because he didn't want me to leave. "Well I guess I'll take you home when your done eating…" Just then Alice popped in, as happy and cheery as ever.

"Hey Bella. What would you say to a vampire sleepover?"

"Alice, I'm grounded. I don't think that Charlie would approve."

Alice's eyes went blank as she stared off into space. A vision was my bet. About 15 seconds later, she came too, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Charlie, it's Alice Cullen."

"Good. How about you?"

"That's good. Catch any fish?"

"Really?"

"I'm sure Bella will have fun cooking that one. Ha, Ha. Speaking of Bella, do you think that Rosalie and I could steal her for the night? Carlisle took Edward, Emmett, and Jasper camping this weekend, for a 'boy's weekend' and we kind of wanted to have a girl's night."

"Uh huh. I know she's still grounded, we just thought you could make one exception."

Alice paused. I could tell Charlie was only thinking it over because it was Alice. Her face lit up as he spoke. I take that he said yes. Haha. Alice could make Charlie say yes to anything.

"Thank you so much Charlie. We'll be over to pick up Bella about 7. Have a nice night."

"I take it Charlie said yes?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She began to pout just like Edward had. "You seem so happy about it." Sarcasm dripping in every word.

"No, I am most definitely excited and happy about it. It's just," I paused to check the clock. "Why couldn't you have said that you would pick me up now? Charlie is going to be home in a few minutes and I won't be there."

To my surprise Alice laughed. "Well, that's how it went in my vision and I knew it would come true if I said it that way, so I did. DUH!"

Edward laughed, and seeing that I was done eating, picked me up bridal style and ran out of the house still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked to a running Edward. "And why didn't we take your car?"

He looked down at me already slowing down. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek leaving a warm tingling feeling there when he lifted his head back up. By now we were walking, well he was walking, I was being cradled still.

"I'm waiting…" I said impatient that he hadn't answered me yet and we were almost home.

"Well, I was laughing at Alice for using such child language. _'DUH!'"_ he mimicked very close to his sister musical tone. "And we didn't take my car because like you said Charlie would be home in a few minutes, and 1. Running is faster. And 2. How do you think Charlie would react if he saw my car pulling out of your driveway when I'm supposed to be having a 'boy's weekend'?"

"Oh." Was all I could respond. Edward ran up through my bedroom window, and placed me lightly on the bed, as he laid down with me.

He cuddled me to his chest, and I just laid there inhaling his sweet scent. "You know we're going to have to tell Charlie and Renee about the engagement soon. Don't you?"

I sighed, I hadn't thought about their reactions to this whole thing. I could almost hear Renee now, _'You're too young to get married. Charlie and I got married young and look what happened with us.'_ And Charlie would probably turn a nice shade of purple, and start yelling random things. Like '_HOW COULD YOU WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE WHO LEFT YOU SO BROKEN?! HOW COULD YOU WANT TO MARRY THAT SCUM, WHEN YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER? LOOKS AREN'T EVERYTHING BELLA!!' _Ha. He thinks that I only love Edward for his looks. And he still hasn't forgiven Edward for leaving me, I don't think that Edward's truly forgiven himself for leaving me.

"I know that we have to tell them, but could we tell them when Renee comes to visit right before graduation? I think that I would prefer to tell both and get yelled at once, rather than yelled at twice."

"I think we could manage that. Only 2 weeks left, my dear Bella." He kissed me on the hair, inhaling my scent. "Easier all the time." He murmured into my hair. I felt Edward stiffen. "I'll see you at my house later. I love you Bella."

"See you then. Love you too."

He lightly kissed my lips and left in the blink of an eye. A few seconds later, I heard the cruiser pull up. "Ugh. Time to make dinner. And only," I looked at my alarm clock. 5:04. "about 2 hours left."

I trudged down stairs managing not to trip. YES! I was walking into the kitchen when I heard the door open. "Bells , that you?"

"Yeah dad, I'm in the kitchen. What would you like for dinner?"

I heard my dad before I saw him shuffle into the kitchen. "Um. Just something simple, I guess, seeing as you're leaving in a little bit."

"Okay. Um, how about a sub sandwich?"

"That's sounds good. Let me catch the score on the game, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded and he made his way over to the T.V. and sat on the couch, I might not have been able to see him sit, but I heard the sofa squeaked when he did sit.

I pulled out all the bread, meats, and condiments to make the sandwich. I was walking over to the drawer, to get a knife out to spread the mayonnaise, when I felt to strong and cold hands cover my mouth, and drag me backwards. I tried to see if it was Edward, but I felt cool lips come to my ear, "This may be one of the last times I leave you alive when you're unprotected by your boyfriend. Be aware my little human friend, I will get you." The voice sent shivers down my spine and gave me goose bumps. The hands left my face as sudden as they had come.

I leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath and gain some composure, before telling Charlie I'd be right back and ran, tripping a few times up the stairs, to my room and grabbed the phone Edward had made me get and tried to dial his number. My hands were shaking so much that I almost dropped the phone and had to redial the number again. I finally managed to get the number right. _Ring Ring Ri- "_Bella?"

"Edward, Victoria" at the name he snarled, I ignored that, "Victoria came to my house and said that this would be the last time she left me alive when you aren't here to protect me."

Edward growled. "Bella, I will be there in a few minutes."

"No. Edward you can't because then Charlie will never let me out of the house, so you wouldn't be able to protect me tonight and tomorrow. If we wait one more hour then I can come and be safe with your family."

"Bella I will not leave you alone with Victoria knowing your there." I sighed.

"Ok. Edward, you can come over but you have to come through my window, and stay in my room until Alice gets here."

"Ok Bella. But you have you have to stay in your room as much as you can when I get there."

"Ok Edward. Hurry and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bella! Is my food ready yet?"

"No. It will be in just a few minutes though."

"Okay."

I felt cool arms snake around my waist, I started to scream, but felt a familiar hand cover my mouth. He turned me to face him, he removed his hand from and roughly touched his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, to my surprise he didn't pull away but deepened the kiss further.

He broke the kiss to let me breathe and while I took a deep breath he whispered my name before kissing me again. I pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and looked into Edward's eyes. They looked so sad, so I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I have to make dinner for Charlie, I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you," seeing the disapproving look on my face he continued, "I'll know when Charlie is coming, so you don't have to worry about him catching me, unless you don't want me too…"

"No, I would love you to come with me, but I'm afraid," I paused blushing, "you'll distract me."

He laughed quietly pulling towards my bedroom door. I couldn't wait to go over to the Cullen's, so I could just cuddle with Edward all night long. I made it downstairs and made Charlie's sandwich, even there were a lot of distractions from someone who won't be named, COUGHedwardCOUGH.

Finally Alice came over and rescued me from Charlie. We were discussing what we were going to do tonight, which so far included tormenting Edward, a lot- HA HA! When Alice's eyes went blank and I had to hold the steering wheel until she came to. When she did, her eyes were filled with fear.

She turned to me with that same fear and pulled over, Edward ran up to the side of the car with the same anxious expression that Alice had.

"Bella…" Edward whispered pulling me to the back seat with him and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my hair and whispered, "Nothing will ever happen to you. I won't let it." He said pulling me closer as if proving it to me.

"I know Edward. I know." I hadn't realized Alice started driving again and was surprised that we were already pulling up to their house. I looked around to see Alice run to the family and tell them about her vision that I had yet to hear about.

The family looked back at me with expressions of not joy , that I was there, but sorrow and fear.

Esme was the first to speak, "I'm sorry Bella."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it!! Please review.. it would make my day and the updates come faster.. hint hint. Lol Oh and if you need more incentive my birthday is coming in 16 days and 2 hours.. just so you know its 10:39 pm on February 2. I think that you can do the math… Now go press the button in the left hand corner that makes me happy!**

**-Jen **


	3. CSI

"Revenge is a pain"

Chapter 3: CSI

By: Jellybeans4u5150

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I have a total of 4 reviews!! Yay. You guys should definitely be grateful that this chapter is going up today; I have a history project due this Wednesday that I have yet to start on… I'm a procrastinator, give me a break… lol ok well here's chapter 3!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers' ideas, characters, or books.**

**Enjoy!**

_We left off:_

_The family looked back at me with expressions of not joy, that I was there, but sorrow and fear._

_Esme was the first to speak, "I'm sorry Bella."_

What did everyone know that I didn't? I looked to Edward and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Edward, what did Alice see?" He looked back to Alice his eyes flashing with anger.

He looked at the rest of the family and shook his head fiercely, "NO!!" I got the idea that the rest of his family were telling him to tell me. I looked at Alice, she looked like she was debating on telling me or not.

"Edward, she needs to know…" Alice finally said. At least someone wanted me to know. Edward growled and ran off. _Did he really not want to fill me in on things, that he would run away from me? Would he ever come back if Alice told me?_

"Bella," she came and gave me a hug, which confused me more, "As soon as we left your house, Victoria," several growls, "attacked Charlie. Edward tried to save Charlie and kill Victoria," she paused- if she could cry, I think that she would have been right then, and then she continued, "He didn't succeed in either."

I don't even remember what happened after she said that. I felt the darkness consume my body, and I felt the hole that was made by Edward leaving open up again. I gasped and fell…

(**A/N: and this chapter is done.. ok it's not because wouldn't that suck if this was the whole chapter? I would like be ripping you guys off… Be happy that I have sympathy for my readers… lol and on with the story.)**

I heard voices all around me, but I couldn't tell one from the other. I tried to remember where I was, and why. A flood of memories suddenly came back, the wonderful day with Edward, home with Charlie, Victoria's warning, leaving, Alice telling me Charlie was de- I couldn't even think the word- gone and Victoria was alive. The voices starting becoming clearer "Bella, you have to try and open your eyes."

This voice was calm and soothing, so I decided to listen to it. I forced my eye lids back and recognized at once where I was. Edward's room. If I was in his room, then he should be here, "Edward?" It was slurred and barely recognizable, but he heard, because almost as soon as I said it I felt cool lips to my forehead and a hand interlaced in mine. "I'm here Bella."

"Carlisle, what's happened?" Still slurred, but more recognizable.

"You're in shock from the news."

"So it's true then?"

This time it was Edward turn to speak, "About Charlie," I winced at the name, "then yes."

I felt the tears running down my cheek. "Carlisle can I talk to Edward for a moment, alone?"

I heard tons of movement and realized the rest of the family was in the room too. Alice came and gave me a hug and ran out the door. I noticed that everyone was there minus Rosalie and Emmett.

As soon as everyone was out, I asked Edward where Rosalie and Emmett were.

"Hunting down Victoria."

"Oh. And why did you not want me to know that my own father was de-," wince," gone?"

His eyes flashed with sadness, and anger- at himself?- "I didn't want you to be ashamed at me for not being able to save your father, or killing Victoria."

"Edward, I'm not mad, but disappointed that you would think that. You should know me better than that; I could never not forgive you for something that you couldn't help."

He shook his head and looked away. "Edward," I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me. "I love you no matter what, nothing will every change that. Don't forget it."

I leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek. He still look sad and angry at himself. "Edward, why do you have to be so masochistic?" I got a faint smile out of that one.

"Bella, it's just that, I keep endangering you and now your family. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore." I gasped.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't you even think about leaving me in my time of need!!"

He looked shocked at my outburst and started chuckling. "Bella, I wasn't thinking about leaving, I already told you that I can't be away from you anymore than you can be away from me."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Nothing…" He pondered for a minute. "I know this isn't the time for this, but do you still want to wait until graduation to tell your mom about the engagement?"

Tears starting coming down my cheeks thinking about how my father won't be able to walk me down the aisle, "I suppose I can tell her now…"

"Only if you want to though. You can still wait if you don't feel comfortable enough."

"No, I want to tell her now. I think it will be easier over the phone anyways."

"Well how about you call her after you sleep for a little bit?"

I looked at the alarm clock on Edward's bedside table, 1:00 A.M. "I think I will call her in the later morning." We both started giggling, but my giggles were accompanied with tears streaming silently down my cheeks.

Edward pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Edward, what's going to happen to me? Are you going to make me go to Florida with Renee and Phil?"

He sighed, "You are welcome here as long as you want to be here."

There was a slight knock on the door, Alice. She came 'dancing' in and sat on the couch next to me. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't see the future sooner." I hugged and told her it was not her fault. I sat like that for a little while, in between my best friend and my fiancé, finally I decided to ask her, "Alice can you see how Renee's reaction will be to finding out about the news, the engagement, or me moving in here?"

She sat up straight and her eyes went blank, "She will be crying from the news, she will yell at you then accept the engagement, and she will freak out and I couldn't see anything else about the fact that you're staying here."

"Just as I suspected." I yawned and shivered.

"Bella you need to sleep." Came Edward's voice.

"Can I take a shower first?" He nodded reluctantly.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and my silky pajamas and headed into the bathroom. I let the water heat up and stepped in. I let the warm water caress the curves of my body, and the smell of my shampoo (that Alice had bought for the nights I stayed over) wash away my worries. When the hot water ran out, I got out and got dressed, then brushed my hair and my teeth.

I came out and found a bed made on the couch for me. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, but flashes of what Charlie's mangled body would look like, I gasped and Edward was right beside me laying on the couch/bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I cuddled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I had never felt so safe. He kissed my hair and starting humming my lullaby. I drifted off, to not the dreamless sleep I was looking for, but a night full of _night_mares. They were thankfully cut short because of my phone.

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over to my other side and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," I was more awake now, "who is this?"

"This is Forks' CSI and we are investigating the murder of your father."

I figured I shouldn't know about the murder yet, so I played it out, "What?! Did you say my father was murdered?" I started sobbing, it finally hit.

"Yes, do you know anything about this?"

"No, I've been at my boyfriend's all night, staying with his sister."

"Okay. If we find anything out about this, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you for letting me know Officer-" I don't think that he told me his name, so I paused, hoping he'd get the hint. He did.

"Montgomery. Just make sure that you don't leave the state. We may still have some questions for you."

"Okay. Have you guys called my mom yet?"

"No, we thought it would be better for her to hear it from family, seeing as she lives so far away."

"Okay I will call her, thank you again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too."

I sighed and laid back, I realized that Edward wasn't there anymore. "Edward?" I said very meekly. He came out of the bathroom with his all wet and in new clothes. "Have a nice shower?" I giggled blushing red.

He came over and starting kissing my extra warm cheeks, and forehead. "No."

"Why not?" I asked still blushing.

"Because I had to be away from you."

I pulled him down to kiss him, inhaling his breathe, as he was mine. He closed the gap and kissed me. I couldn't breathe so I opened my mouth to inhale and tried to lick my lips but his mouth was glued to mine. All of a sudden I got something I wasn't expecting in my mouth. This was our first French kiss. He sensed my hesitation and tried to pull back, but I pulled him closer embracing how this felt. He did pull away a few seconds later, to let me breathe. We were both panting.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me."

All I could say was, "Thank you, you are truly a wonderful kisser." I blushed and had he been human, he probably would have blushed too. He kissed me on the forehead, and laid me back down on the couch.

"Bella you need to sleep."

I all of a sudden felt extremely tired. Before I fell back in to nightmare land, I had to ask a question that had been on my mind since I talk on the phone. "Edward, Forks has a CSI?" He chuckled. "Technically no. They share a CSI with Seattle, but they tend to call it whatever the town's name is."

"Oh." With that I drifted to sleep. This time my nightmares lasted for the rest of the evening."

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was only typed now because, my dad kicked me off the internet, so instead of doing my history project which I need internet for, I typed this on my laptop. You should all be thankful. Have a nice evening.**

**-Jen**


	4. Nightmares

"**Revenge is a pain"**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

**By: Jellybeans4u5150**

**A/N: I know that there are plenty of fanfics that have at least one chapter named 'nightmares' but it's the only thing that I could come up with… My dad still won't let me have the internet. Grr.. I'm probably gonna like fail history now… enough of my sad pathetic life. It is now time to enter a world that belongs to Bella and Edward. Without further ado Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: can't think of anything clever to put in here. So I don't own any twilight or new moon characters or ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

_I all of a sudden felt extremely tired. Before I fell back in to nightmare land, I had to ask a question that had been on my mind since I talk on the phone. "Edward, Forks has a CSI?" He chuckled. "Technically no. They share a CSI with Seattle, but they tend to call it whatever the town's name is."_

"_Oh." With that I drifted to sleep. This time my nightmares lasted for the rest of the evening."_

(start dream)

I was in a beautiful house that I recognized to be owned by the Cullens. Everyone but Alice went on the hunting trip. Alice stayed behind because Edward didn't want me alone after Victoria's last visit. Alice and I were going through wedding magazines, when all of a sudden Alice's hair starting changing colors. First it went from black to a bluish color, to a pink, and then to a red. It started to grow in length too. Alice stood up and I realized that she was no longer short and pixie like, but tall and feline like. "Alice, what's going on?"

Right then I realized it wasn't Alice but Victoria. She turned to face me, eyes a deep ebony. "I'm not your poor unfortunate friend. **(A/N: sorry had little mermaid in my head.. hehehe.)** I am hear to do to you exactly what I did to your father." She smiled, well more grimaced, showing all her venom filled teeth.

I screamed and ran to the door even though I knew it was useless. I heard a loud growl but it wasn't from Victoria. Edward ran in the room and attacked Victoria. She was ready for him though and threw him off. She started ripping Edward to pieces. He was screaming in agony. "I'm so sorry Bella. I love you so much. Remember me in heaven!"

"I love you too!" I tried to yell back but it was too late, Victoria already had the match out and threw it on the remains of Edward. I screamed as the love of my life burned to ashes.

I heard commotion downstairs and realized the rest of the Cullens were home. "Victoria," she looked at me with a vicious snarl, "what did you do with Alice?"

"Ha. Let's just say your precious Edward joined her in Hell."

I heard the remainder of the door burst open. I did what instinct told me, I ducked and covered my head. I heard fierce growling, and more screams in agony. I looked up to see all of the Cullens bodies on the floor and Victoria setting fire to everyone. When she got to the last pile, I heard a small sound, it was from Rosalie, "Bella, I'm sorry I never truly accepted you into the family. Please forgive me," and with that last word, Victoria threw on match on the pile.

Victoria turned to me with a flash of victory in her eyes. "Now, it's your turn."

She attacked me. I felt fiery burning in veins, as all my blood drained from my body into Victoria's.

(End dream)

I screamed. I sat bolt right on the couch. I felt Edward hug me close. He let me cry into his neck, until after about 10 minutes he asked, "Bella what happened?"

I relived my dream for him, while I was telling it, his expressions would go from hurt to anger, to sadness, to anger again. His eyes went coal black, when I told him about Victoria attacking me.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about a thing. You will be changed soon enough, and Victoria couldn't possibly take down 7 vampires single-handedly. You are completely safe." He kissed my forehead and laid me back down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:30."

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep." He started humming my lullaby pausing every now and then to kiss my hair. I started to dose off back to sleep.

I eventually did fall asleep but into a dreamless and peaceful one this time. I woke with a bright light coming through the windows. I looked around for Edward to jump with joy that it was sunny outside and we were going to be able to spend the day together, not thinking about anything that happened the night before.

I got up, trying not to fall, and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, teeth, and got dressed. Alice had laid clothes out on the counter for me. I didn't look half bad, but I could tell just from Alice picking my outfit out, I was going to have to endure make-up and getting my hair done. I groaned and went downstairs, where everyone was sitting talking.

"Good morning." Came from a very cheerful Esme. "Edward is making breakfast in the kitchen for you.

"Okay, thank you."

I headed for the kitchen and found a very frustrated Edward. I giggled. "Aw. What's wrong Edward?"

He looked at me and replied, "I seem to have ruined breakfast again." I groaned.

I walked over to the stove, and saw perfectly golden brown pancakes. I hugged Edward tight, and muttered a thank you.

"For what?"

"Making me a perfect breakfast again." He pulled the syrup and butter out and smothered the pancakes in them. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down, eating eagerly.

"So… What's the plan for today?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Well… I was thinking that we could visit the meadow." He grinned that crooked grin I love as he saw the light in my eyes.

I finished eating and Edward, yet again, had my plate out of my hands before I could stand up. He washed them and laughed at my attempt to glare. I saw a blur of white shoot past my line of sight.

Before she stopped, I already knew who it was, I said a very happy,"Hello Alice."

She laughed her musical laugh, picked me up and carried me to her room.

**A/N: sorry its so short, but I am going to get ready for bed. Goodnight! Be happy that you guys got 2 chapters in one night. YAY!!**


	5. Dazzled

"**Revenge is a Pain"**

**Chapter 5: Dazzled**

**By: Jellybeans4u5150**

**A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update… there has been a lot of drama in my life and a really big possibility to the end of mine and my best friend's friendship over a guy… I know it screams 'high school drama'. Ugh. Okay I'm definitely having writer's block so if anyone would like to help me with the possible 'amazing plot' please PM me. And thank you to those who R&R. I appreciate how you guys think I keep the characters in… well… character. Lol. Ok well on with the story…**

**Enjoy!**

_Last left off:_

"_Well… I was thinking that we could visit the meadow." He grinned that crooked grin I love as he saw the light in my eyes._

_I finished eating and Edward, yet again, had my plate out of my hands before I could stand up. He washed them and laughed at my attempt to glare. I saw a blur of white shoot past my line of sight._

_Before she stopped, I already knew who it was, I said a very happy ,"Hello Alice."_

_She laughed her musical laugh, picked me up and carried me to her room. _

Alice sat me down on the usual chair and started working her magic. "Alice, why do you have to do my makeup and such when Edward," I grinned at the name then blushed, Alice laughed, "Already thinks I'm beautiful? Isn't natural beauty better than fake?"

Alice who was curling my hair pulled it a little bit. "Because… I said so." She started laughing as I groaned.

She was starting to put the eye makeup on me when I suddenly had a thought. "Hey Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Before you put that on, can I call my mom and tell her the," I choked this last words out, "news about Charlie?"

"Anything to get out of makeup…" She mumbled, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to hear or not. She stopped and handed me her cell phone.

I went and sat on the bed, slowly dialing the numbers that were sure to lead me to more tears. "Alice, how is she going to take _all_ the news?"

Alice went still for a moment. "She will sob about Charlie and when you tell her about moving in she will insist on coming to get you. But you will eventually get through to her."

"Oh. Okay."

I pressed talk and the phone started ringing. _Ring Ring Ring Ri- "Hello?"_ came the breezy voice of my mother.

"Hey mom, it's Bella."

"_Oh hi Bella, I've missed you so much!"_

"I've missed you too. Umm. Mom I need to tell you to rather important things." Alice left the room at this point to give me privacy.

"_You're not pregnant are you?"_

Ha. As if! "No mom, I'm not. Mom," she interrupted me

"_Oh that's good!" _She started going on about the problems with teen pregnancy.

"Mom, Charlie was murdered last night." I had to get that out before I lost my nerve.

"_What?! I'm coming to get you right now!"_

"Mom, you can't."

"_Why not? I have every right to come get my daughter after my ex-husband,"_ she started sobbing then mumbling things like, 'no this cannot be happening,' and 'poor Bella.'

I started sobbing too. "Mom you can't get me because I only have two weeks left till graduation. I need to finish out my high school year here. The Cullen's have offered for me to stay here until after I graduate, then I can do whatever I want."

"_Are you still going out with Edward?"_ Her voice dripped with venom at the thought of me taking Edward back.

"Yes mom, I am, because I love Edward."

"_I'm coming right now!"_

"Mom, you can't make me leave, I'm 18 and can make my own decisions!"

She started sobbing again. "Mom just come for the," again with the choking, "funeral and stay here for graduation."

More sobs. _"Okay Bella, just don't do anything stupid."_

"Thanks Mom. I got to go. I love you."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye."

As if on cue, Alice rushed back to her room and gave me a big hug and a peck on the cheek. And then resumed the makeup. "Now I can beautify you every day." I groaned. She giggled maniacally.

She finally released me and I ran downstairs, or attempted to run downstairs, halfway down I tripped, I prepared for impact and felt the cool arms of my savior pull me into him. "What will we do with you?" He chuckled under his breath.

I blushed a deep crimson and only made his chuckle turn to a laugh. "Come on Dracula." I started giggling at how fast I made him stop laughing and pulled him down the stairs. He was stunned to say the least.

"What did you call me?" He asked spinning me around to face his gorgeous topaz eyes. He was breathing in my face. I started to stutter with my breathing. "Am I dazzling you?" He asked leaning closer so his lips were just inches from mine. I tried nodding my head, but all thoughts melted away into what I did. I pushed up on my tippy toes and locked lips with him. He started to grin under my kiss and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his crept around my waist. "Hem Hem."

We both pushed away to find a very amused Alice and delighted Esme. I blushed even redder than before if that is even possible. Edward just chuckled, picking me up bridal style and heading out the door.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful?"

"You just did." I replied still breathless.

He kissed me on the forehead and then laid me down. I looked around to see we were already in the meadow. Edward sat next to me, it was then, after he left the shade of the trees that I noticed him sparkling. I gasped, I don't think that I will ever get used to his beauty.

I remember the first time we came here. It was when I got my first kiss, my first 'date' with Edward, where we first declared ourselves, the day that pretty much started what we have today. I grinned at the memories.

Edward looked at me confused. "What are you thinking?"

I, of course, would not answer without conditions. "I will tell you, if you tell me what you're thinking first."

He had a confused look in his eyes and finally said, "I'm thinking about how I'm the luckiest man in the world, to be marrying the most wonderful woman in the universe."

I blushed. "You already said that."

"Well, it's true." My blush deepened.

"Well, I'm thinking about the first time we came here and all the wonderful memories we've had here."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. We sat like that, for what seemed like eternity, which is impossible for me to have eternity right now. But soon it won't be.

**A/N: sorry its so short. But I think that my last chapter made up for that. It was 7 pages. Again if anyone has any ideas that would make my story better, more interesting, please please PM me. This is my first story and I want to know what you all think. Review Review Review. If not for the good of the story but for an early birthday present. The 20th be my 16th b-day, plus the English Texas assessment of knowledge and skills (TAKS) ugh. Thank you for reading.**


	6. decisions

**A/N: Sorry for the horribly long wait. I know I hate it when people take long to update, but I do have very good reasons. My brother was in the hospital from Valentines Day til this past thursay.. my 16th birthday was this week (Tuesday) and I had a surprise party from all my church friends. I wasn't allowed to date til I was 16 so when I turned 16 this guy I really liked asked me on a date for Friday. I was so excited. It was fun. And now im typing this to you guys… oh and iv been sick and kinda grounded from the internet, b/c my parents think im obsessed… don't know where they got that idea… lol yeah so onto the story.**

**Revenge is a pain**

**Chapter 6: Decisons**

**By: Jellybeans4u5150**

_Last left off:_

_Edward looked at me confused. "What are you thinking?"_

_I, of course, would not answer without conditions. "I will tell you, if you tell me what you're thinking first." _

_He had a confused look in his eyes and finally said, "I'm thinking about how I'm the luckiest man in the world, to be marrying the most wonderful woman in the universe."_

_I blushed. "You already said that."_

"_Well, it's true." My blush deepened._

"_Well, I'm thinking about the first time we came here and all the wonderful memories we've had here."_

_He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. We sat like that, for what seemed like eternity, which is impossible for me to have eternity right now. But soon it won't be._

There was a breeze that blew my hair all over my face, every now and then Edward would snatch a piece and smell it, then place it behind my ear. After a little while, Edward decided to break the beautiful silence, "You never told me what you were thinking…"

"Well I was thinking about our first time here. How that was the beginning of our relationship…" I blushed a little bit, and buried my head into his chest. He pulled me closer inhaling my scent. He kissed my hair and rested his chin on my head. We sat like that until twilight.

"Twilight again." Whispered Edward.

Just then a terrified Alice ran up to us. "Edward, we need to get Bella back to our house now."

I looked up to Edward and he had two expressions on his face. Worry and Anger. He looked at me, then picked me up and started running back to the house. I closed my eyes. In a few minutes we arrived back at the house. I started to ask what was going on, but Edward just shook his head. I closed my mouth and Edward sat me on the couch.

Emmett was the first to speak up after a very awkward silence. "So what the heck is going on?"

Ha. I wasn't the only one that didn't know what was going on. "Well," a pause "Alice saw that Victoria is setting up a coven, to try and kill," a growl from Edward, which interrupted his speaking, "Bella."

I just sat there, a little stunned, but not too stunned, I am used to this kind of thing. "So what are we going to do?" I asked looking at Edward.

He looked a little stunned I was asking so calm. "Well _we _are not going to do anything. Alice what do you see happening next?" We all looked at Alice, she froze, when she started blinking again, Edward growled.

"I will not do that yet! We are getting married first!" He snarled. I could only guess that it was about him changing me.

"Edward, it's the only way! Do you want to lose her?! All of us want to keep her safe, and if this is the only way, and you won't do it, I will!" Alice pretty much snarled back. I don't think that I have ever seen Alice so scary.

Edward looked at me, fear and hurt in his eyes. "Let me speak to Bella alone please." We started heading up the stairs to Edward's room. Halfway up the stairs, without breaking his step he pulled me into his arms bridal style and ran to his room. He sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me on the cheek and I laid my head on his chest. "Edward, what's going on?"

He started stroking my hair and sighed. "Bella, I know how much it means to you that I change you, but I really want you to marry me first."

"Edward, I really do want you to change me, and I want to marry you first too," He interrupted me.

"Bella, I know, I know."

"When is this vision supposed to happen?"

"In a week, give or take a few days." He replied very hesitantly.

My eyes lightened, well I'm guessing they did because Edward raised his perfectly arched eye brow at me, "What are the little wheels in your head doing?" **(A/N: when I have an idea, my mom always asks me what the little wheels in my head are doing. Lol)** He asked very skeptical.

"Well, what if we go to Vegas like I said before, we get married, so we complete your wish, then you change me that night?" He was about to say something, but I put my finger to his lips, he looked shocked but let me continue, "Then I'll be safe and afterwards, we'll just let everyone know our wedding is still planned for after graduation, so my mom can come, and any other person we want to come."

He looked a little shocked at my suggestion, and thought about it for a little bit. "But Bella, your mom will notice the difference in how you look."

"Edward, she hasn't seen me since she tried to take me to Florida after you left." I harshly said. Just then Alice came barging in, Edward was about to scold her, but she started talking to fast.

"Edwardhermomwon'tnoticeathing,Bella'sright,she'llthinkthatForksdidthistoher!Thiswilltotallywork!!" She said in such a rush I looked at her confused,

"A little slower please…" I asked trying not to giggle at how Alice can go from being anger to very excited.

"I was speaking to Edward, but this is what I said, because it goes for you too, Your mom won't notice a thing, you are right, she'll think that Forks is what changed your appearance and not seeing you after so long. It will totally work!" I giggled at how yet again, I'm right.

Edward's face was blank of all emotion as he contemplated this decision. I put my hands on either side of his face to make him look at me and put on my most pathetic puppy dog look. Edward looked at me and lightly kissed my forehead, "Is this what you really want? To not be able to have your first wedding with your family?"

I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I threw as much passion into it as I could and then pulled away. He looker fairly disappointed. I gasped for air, "Does that… (gasp) answer…(gasp) your questions?"

He pulled me back and kissed me with as much passion as he could, he was gasping unneeded air, "Does that answer yours?"

Alice cleared her throat, I blushed, I forgot she was still in here. "Well I think that we have all the questions answered." She giggled. "What car are you going to drive Edward?" He looked around and then looked back at me.

"Wait a second Edward." She froze again for the 4th time this evening. "You will take the Mercedes."

"Mercedes it is." He looked at me, "Are you sure about this? We can find another way."

"Edward, I don't want anything else in the world, I just want to be your wife and be with you for eternity and to be safe." I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Edward, I would give anything to be with you forever."

"I love you too."

"Okay, not that this little love fest isn't cute or anything but we have to leave soon. Edward, the whole family is going to want to go. Me and Jasper are going to ride with you and Bella in the Mercedes. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett will take your Volvo."

"Edward, why don't we take your Volvo? It seems kind of weird that we're taking Carlisle's car and Carlisle is taking your car." Both him and Alice thought about this.

"Um, well, I don't know. Do you know Alice?"

"Because I said so, and that's what my vision said you'd pick… Okay enough questions we need to go if we want to get to Vegas by morning."

Edward picked me up and ran me downstairs. The family was all gone. "Where'd the family go?"

"They're all in the cars. They heard everything." He tapped his ear.

"Oh."

He was already opening the car door for me; surprisingly he slid into the backseat with me. He didn't gripe about him driving. Alice turned on the car and started it. We we're going 40 before we even made it out of the driveway. "Bella you need to get some sleep. It's going to be a long night and morning, and I need you fully coherent. This may be the last peaceful sleep you have ever again."

I silently obeyed, not wanting him to change his mind. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, "I love you Edward." I pulled my head up to kiss him on the cheek, as I was turning my head, he turned his and whispered,

"I love you too. Always and Forever." He kissed my lips; he threw more passion into it now than he did before. His lips moved urgently against mine. He turned his body so we were facing each other. I threw my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his beautiful bronze hair. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer. My body melted to his. One of his hands moved from my waist and to the hair by my ear, his fingers tangled in my hair the way mine were tangled in his.

The kiss lasted for a moment to short, someone, I'm guessing Jasper cleared his throat. Edward pulled his lips from mine, both of us breathing hard. Edward let out a strangled sort of growl, from the loss of oxygen. "Jasper, keep your thoughts to yourself."

Jasper snickered, "You don't have to feel the passion from two people. You know how difficult that is for me not to attack Alice with kisses because of you two?"

"Well, you deserve it. You don't have to hear the thoughts of everyone, when you guys do _stuff_."

"Soon enough my brother. Soon enough." Edward growled at the way the conversation was directed to what would probably happen after I was changed. I blushed a deep red. "No need to be embarrassed Bella. It's a part of life and who we love." He leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Um. Thanks, I guess…" I whispered uncertainly. Edward kissed my forehead pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest and, thanks to Jasper, fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke to something cold touching my head, "Bella you need to wake up, Alice is going to have a cow." I opened my eyes, we were still in the car, but Alice was outside bouncing up and down.

"Edward, why is Alice bouncing up and down?"

He chuckled, "We're here and that means," dramatic pause, "dress shopping!"

I groaned, "Oh joy."

Alice seeing that I was awake pulled the door open, and pulled me out.

"I know the perfect dress store! We're going to have so much fun!" I groaned again. Alice pulled me into Edward's Volvo. I gasped when I saw who was in the driver's seat.

I was going to ask what was going on but we were already speeding away.


	7. Shopping and Bells

**A/N: Can you say two chapters in a day? I think so. I hope you like this one. Its gonna be dress shopping and such. And a mopey Rosalie scene that every fan fic seem to have… more reviews please? Ok well heres the chapter, and if it sucks its because I don't even have anything planned out, I just put what my fingers want me too. I don't even really have a plot yet either. I know im a horrible author for that… just read please. Thanks so much for those who have me on story alert and on favorites and such. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Revenge is a pain**

**By: Jellybeans4u5150**

**Chapter 7: Shopping and Bells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon, just my story line. X's 2. I forgot one last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_I woke to something cold touching my head, "Bella you need to wake up, Alice is going to have a cow." I opened my eyes, we were still in the car, but Alice was outside bouncing up and down._

"_Edward, why is Alice bouncing up and down?"_

_He chuckled, "We're here and that means," dramatic pause, "dress shopping!"_

_I groaned, "Oh joy."_

_Alice seeing that I was awake pulled the door open, and pulled me out._

"_I know the perfect dress store! We're going to have so much fun!" I groaned again. Alice pulled me into Edward's Volvo. I gasped when I saw who was in the driver's seat._

_I was going to ask what was going on but we were already speeding away. _

"Alice is this really necessary? Seeing as its not going to be a 'real' wedding, do we have to go dress shopping?" I asked very annoyed. I was glaring at Alice, but I kept stealing skeptical glances at Rosalie who was currently driving.

It was Rosalie who answered first. "Bella, this is going to be the first wedding ever. It has to be special, even if it is eloping in Vegas." She seemed somewhat hesitant to answer that question. By the time she finished her answer, we had arrived.

The store looked extremely expensive. Alice jumped out of the car and ran (human speed) to the store. I folded my arms over my chest and groaned. Rosalie and I sat like that in the car, before I figured that Alice has to be getting impatient. I sighed and went to grab the door handle to get out, "Bella, we need to talk."

I dropped my hand and nodded to Rosalie to continue. "Bella, the reason I have been so distant to you is because I envy you for being human," I opened my mouth to interrupt her asking 'what's so great about being human?' but she held up a finger, "No, let me finish. You have the ability right now to have children, to grow old and have grandchildren, but you refuse. You _want_ to damn yourself to this life. It's not that great. To never be able to sleep, to never be able to eat human food again. To live knowing you take lives from animals every day to just quench your thirst, to be nearly impossible to kill. I would love to have that life, where I could dream." She gazed off for a minute. I was finally understanding why Rosalie hated me.

As if knowing what I was thinking she spoke again, "I have never hated you, I have been jealous of you and just let the green monster of jealousy take over me."

"Rosalie, you don't have to explain why you do the things that you did. I would probably react the same way if the secretive life I have been living was spilled to a human- the life that you truly want. But look at it from my point of view, I have been given the choice to live with the one I love for all eternity, or," I grimaced, "Grow old, while the one I love remains 17 forever, what would you do if you were in my position? Give up Emmett after a few years, when he had to leave, or live in 'eternal hell' as you and Edward call it with the one you love?" I seemed to have struck chord.

"I guess your right," she paused, skeptical, "you must really love my brother."

"Truly I do."

"Can you forgive my actions?"

I gave her an awkward hug, seeing as how she was in the front seat and I was in the back, and replied, smiling warmly, "Yes. We better go before Alice has a cow." Rosalie giggled. We got out of the car and walked into the very expensive store.

Alice was shoving me into the dressing room for the umpteenth time, "Alice must we do this?"

"Yes." She replied very icily while Rosalie snickered. "You must do this, because like Rosalie said, it has to be special and Edward deserves the best. Do you expect me to let you walk down the aisle wearing jeans and a t-shirt? Because that's all you brought."

I groaned, she was right. "Fine, but I get to chose the next one I try on!" She giggled.

The dress I tried on was a halter. It was very revealing as well, it had a back line to the top of my butt line. It was very pretty but more for Rosalie or Alice who could pull it off. I walked out of the dressing room to show off, Alice gasped then frowned, "No, that's not the one. It doesn't feel right."

I mentally smiled, _thank goodness!_, I changed back into my clothes and walked out of the dressing room. I went to go put the dress back on the rack, when I something caught my eye. I pulled the dress out and gasped, it was beautiful. I checked the size, _small, this is perfect!_ I pulled it into my arms, and walked kind of dazed to the dressing room.

Alice saw me and was about to shove another revealing dress at me, when she saw what I was holding. "Oh my gosh Bella, that's beautiful! Go hurry try it on!"

I ran to the dressing room, trying very hard not to trip, ha. I succeed! I put on the dress very carefully, not wanting to wrinkle it, I turned to the mirror and gasped. Again. The dress was stunning. It had sleeves that came about an inch or two past my shoulder. It flowed to the ground, with silky beautifulness. **(yes, I said silky beautifulness! Don't make fun of me. pouts okay back to the story)** The back was laced like a corset with an off-whitish string. The dress was a pure white. I knew this is what I was going to get married in. I walked out of the dressing room to _ooo's _and_ ahhh's._ **(dress in profile)**

It was Rosalie who spoke first, "It's beautiful Bella! You have to get that one." Seeing the expression on my face she knew that was my plan. Alice closed her mouth then started speaking, "W-O-W! Now wasn't this worth shopping?" I nodded.

I went back to the dressing room and changed, completely happy. I walked out and that happiness drained as soon as Alice spoke, "SHOE SHOPPING!!!"

"Ugh."

"No complaining!"

"But what about your bridesmaids dresses? I should get to pick those too right? You guys should try some on." I said finding a flaw with her plan. Alice's mouth was set in grimace. Rosalie looked shocked that Alice had forgotten about that and I reminded her.

"Fine, but no complaining with shoe shopping later."

"Okay."

I went through the racks pulling out random dresses, until I found the perfect ones. They were a dark purplish color. On the left side right under the arm, there were beads spread out. It had a kind of ruffle thing under the beaded designs. I showed Alice and Rosalie. They both went and tried them on. When they came out, I gasped. _What is it with me gasping today?_ If I thought the dresses were pretty before, they were breath taking now, with my sisters in them.

I nodded my head, "I like them a lot!" Alice said just as cheery as ever.

"They're the ones." They both nodded and left to change. I only imagined what Edward would look like. I was fantasizing when Alice started to drag me to the clerk. I didn't even think about the prices. Oops. They pulled me out of the store and started walking to another one, but this time for shoes.

The shoes that I finally decided to get were heels, _please help me,_ they were whitish-silvery color with straps that laced up my ankle. They had little heart charms hanging off them too. They weren't too high, but high enough. I knew when I saw them though, they were perfect, I had a feeling about them.

Rosalie and Alice chose shoes that were also a white-silverish color that formed a little bow on the front of their ankles. All of our shoes would be covered anyways with the length of our dresses.

We finally finished shopping and started driving back home, singing with the radio as loud as we could. We arrived at a magnificent hotel, I believe it was called, The Bellagio. It had a lake in the front where water would shoot up, being brightened by the lights. If my memory served correctly, this hotel had a casino in it.

"Alice, isn't this hotel famous for it's casinos?"

She looked down sheepishly, "Yes."

She stopped the car and began to get out. I went to open the door, but it was already being opened for me. I looked up to see a very happy Edward. "I've missed you Bella." He pulled me out and gave me a kiss on the forehead and hugged me tight.

"I missed you too." I leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, but he didn't seem to want to let go. He was rather frisky lately, I didn't mind though.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers went to their new home: his beautiful bronze hair. He pulled me closer to him, then pulled his head away. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing deeply, and erasing all coherent thoughts.

I heard a gagging noise behind us, I turned my head slightly to see Alice putting her finger in her mouth, giving off the look, '_they make me sick'._ "Alice you're one to talk!" She shut up after that, getting my bags out of the car.

Edward pulled me along to the entrance of the hotel, his arm around my waist. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No. You'll have to wait 'til I walk down the aisle." I grinned and pulled from Edward, attempting to run after Alice. That did me no good, I tripped on the third step I took.

I felt the cool arms of my savior protect me. "Please, Bella…" he breathed in my face. Darn that dazzling thing of his. He turned me to face him, doing that smoldering thing with his eyes. I almost forgot what he was trying to make me do. I started blushing, him knowing he won.

"Okay…" I paused, "You'll just have to wait 'til you hear them wedding bells!!" I ran off upstairs, miraculously not tripping or falling, and leaving a very stunned Edward behind.

**A/N: all things I described are in my profile.**


	8. Getting Ready

**A/N: okay no novel of an author's note this time. Just wanted to thank all you guys for reviewing! Oh and one review mentioned about Bella's shoes not being Bella, well here's my explanation—she splurged, she liked the shoes, and just had a feeling. Hehe. Not a very good excuse, but the shoes could have been higher…. Muah haha! Oh and I was going to post this last night, but fanfic wouldn't let me… gr…**

**Chapter 8: Getting ready**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just the story line and any characters I _might_add later.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Can I see?" _

"_No. You'll have to wait 'til I walk down the aisle." I grinned and pulled from Edward, attempting to run after Alice. That did me no good; I tripped on the third step I took._

_I felt the cool arms of my savior protect me. "Please, Bella…" he breathed in my face. Darn that dazzling thing of his. He turned me to face him, doing that smoldering thing with his eyes. I almost forgot what he was trying to make me do. I started blushing, him knowing he won._

"_Okay…" I paused, "You'll just have to wait 'til you hear them wedding bells!!" I ran off upstairs, miraculously not tripping or falling, and leaving a very stunned Edward behind._

I was intercepted half-way up the stairs into the hotel by surprisingly Rosalie. "Rosalie, I haven't managed to trip yet, why did you stop me?"

She laughed, "You don't know where you're going, and if I did let you run any longer, you would have tripped."

I laughed too, and blushed a bit. I couldn't wait to get rid of that trait of mine. I turned around to see Edward still standing open-mouthed. I laughed even more, as Rosalie pulled me along.

We reached the elevators, and headed upstairs. While in the elevator, I asked Rosalie a question that had been bugging me. "Hey Rose, when and where are me and Edward getting married?"

"Twilight, Edward's choice, in a garden out back. It's beautiful, you'll love it. Trust me."

I trusted Rosalie's judgment, so I let the subject drop. We arrived at the 'penthouse' floor and exited the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors were opened, Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a beautiful room. I just kind of glimpsed at it, before Alice pulled me into the bathroom.

The bathroom was bigger than my bedroom in Charlie's," wince "house." It had a claw-foot bathtub, that I could have swum **(A/N: I didn't even know 'swum' was a word…)** in. There was a huge shower with glass doors. The doors had intricate patterns on them. The sink, counter, area was a pure white marble. It had a light blue tile floor, with light blue towels hanging around the bathroom.

Alice pulled me onto the marble counter, before pulling out her beauty supplies. "Um Alice, can I take a shower first?"

She thought about it for a minute and agreed. Before I even got off the counter, Alice had run out of the bathroom and came back with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, with some expensive body soap. She handed me a robe for when I was done and left me be.

I was about to call Edward before I got in the shower to see if he was still standing outside or getting ready when a very impatient person yelled from outside, "Don't even think about it Bella!"

I put my phone on the counter, and grumbling, turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. Surprisingly, it had excellent water pressure, I hurried soaping myself up, not even getting to enjoy the warm water. I poked my head out of the shower to look at the beautiful clock above the toilet, 2:15. Just a few more hours and I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen! I sighed and turned off the water, quickly drying off.

As soon as I had the robe on, Alice came barging back into the bathroom. "Alice do you really have to beautify me?" I groaned when she firmly placed me on the countertop with my back to the mirror, so I couldn't see what she was going to do to me.

"Bella, this wedding has to be _memorable_, you're going to have to remember this one especially all through eternity, because this will be your first one. I sighed.

She began her work, and a little while later, Rosalie joined to come speed up the process. They finished my makeup and moved me to the bedroom, so they could work at all angles on my hair.

I silently sang to myself my lullaby. They would giggle every now and then at how obsessed I truly was with Edward.

When they finished with my hair, they brought my dress to me and helped me slide it on. While fiddling with the zipper, there was a knock at the door.

Alice yelled, "Who is it?"

Carlisle answered from the door, "Alice, hurry, it's almost time!"

I gulped, and suddenly remember something. "Alice, who is going to walk me down the aisle, since Charlie-" I was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella, don't you dare think about things that will make you cry! You will ruin all our hard work, and if that happened, then your wedding will have to be postponed."

"Okay, can you answer my question?" I asked a little shocked that Alice would say that.

"Carlisle."

I smiled a little bit deep in thought, about how this family had been so wonderful to me, a measly (but soon to be vampire) human. Something cold started tugging on my arm.

I looked up and realized that Alice and Rosalie had already changed and got ready themselves, while I was daydreaming. Alice started to pull me up and towards the door, when we both heard a "Hem, hem." We turned to see Rosalie holding up my shoes, shaking her head.

We quickly pulled my shoes on and rushed out of the hotel room. I managed not to trip getting to the elevator. When the doors closed I gasped. In the mirror on the back on the doors, I finally got to see myself, I was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. My hair was pulled up in to elegant curls that held the veil beautifully. My makeup was light colored, with silver streaks on my eyelids. My lips were covered in a lightly colored pink lip gloss. When the doors began opening I was broken out of my trance. We started walking out the back of the hotel, when we met Carlisle.

Alice and Rosalie gave me light hugs, and grabbed their men and started walking down the aisle to my lullaby.

Carlisle linked his arm with mine and looked me directly in the eye. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, "I have been ready for a while." He grinned and started pulling me along.

We were at the beginning of the aisle. There was the rest of the Cullen family sitting on the white garden chairs and a few other guests. The was a gazebo at the altar, where a priest stood, looking very dull next to my Greek God. I gasped when I saw Edward. He was looking glorious in a black tux, with a white shirt and white tie. When he saw me, his mouth hung open like earlier. Stunned. I giggled.

I felt Carlisle pat my arm, and the bridal song came on. I took the first steps toward my future husband.

**Edward's POV (don't get mad for me trying…)**

I strongly anticipated the arrival of my sister's with my beautiful Bella. They had been shopping for close to three hours and I was about to go insane! Emmett and Jasper were trying to 'cheer me up' by letting me know I had roughly 4 days until my honeymoon, which we know what they were hinting about.

I have to admit I have thought about some of those things, like never having to worry about boundaries, unless of course she didn't love me anymore… _No Edward, you can't think that way, she loves you always and forever! She would never lie to me, or have different feelings once she was changed._ I just had to hold onto the latter ideas and I would be happy.

I was sitting on the front steps of the hotel when I heard very loud singing. I recognized Bella's voice at once. I smiled, she had a beautiful voice that made my dead heart melt.

Alice pulled up, and Bella started to get out, I couldn't help myself. I ran to her door and opened it for her. "I've missed you Bella." I whispered, and then pulled her out, happy to have my angel back in my arms. I kissed her on the forehead, deeply anticipating twilight.

"I missed you too." She then kissed me on the lips. She was so tempting, but not in the 'I want to suck you dry' kind of way, more in a 'love' kind of way. I kissed her back, just letting out a little bit of the passion I have stored for when I can kiss her freely. She molded herself into my stone body, by wrapping her arms around my neck. I responded to pulling her closer.

I then heard the sounds of Alice's mind come to me: _He's like eating her face. I don't think me and Jasper look like that…_

_I guess they really do love each other._ Rosalie

_Ugh. Get a room!_

_He's so gorgeous. Maybe I can get him in my room tonight and away from that gold digger._ That thought completely disgusted me.

I pulled away, before I did anything we might regret, and rested my head on hers. I breathed in her sweet freesia scent. She looked like she was inhaling mine too.

I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes, until she looked at Alice who was making gagging noises from behind the car. I turned and became furious, "Alice your one to talk!" Bella giggled, and Alice starting shouting profanities in her mind.

I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her to the hotel, "Did you find what you wanted?" I asked, already knowing the answer, hearing how excited Alice was to get Bella ready.

"Yes." Was that all she could respond with?

"Can I see?"

"No. You'll have to wait 'til I walk down the aisle." She grinned and tried running after Alice, but being Bella, she tripped before she was an arm's length away.

I caught her. It felt so right to have Bella in my arms. "Please Bella…" I breathed in her face, trying this dazzling thing she accused me of all the time. A delicious blush filled her face. _I won!_

"Okay…" she paused, I knew I won, "You'll just have to wait 'til you hear them wedding bells!!" She ran off upstairs, miraculously not tripping or falling, and leaving me to just watch her run. My mouth was wide open, _since when has she been able to refuse me? Have my 'darling' sisters corrupted her?_

I tried reading Alice or Rosalie's mind but I quickly stopped, they were both thinking explicit thoughts about their partners. _Edward just wait please._ Alice's voice came. Fine. I will.

I watched as Rosalie pulled Bella to the elevators, Bella stealing one last glance at me before she started laughing.

Jasper and Emmett came and broke me from my trance and pulled me upstairs asking me what I planned on doing with Bella first. I tried my best to ignore them, and telling them it would be a mutual decision on what happened with us.

We went into our hotel room, which was down the hall from where my Bella was being held captive. I dressed quickly, anticipating saying I do.

The time flew by quickly, because all of a sudden, Jasper and Emmett were pulling me downstairs to the garden. I walked down the aisle and waited near the gazebo at the altar. I heard Alice's and Rosalie's mind both saying how beautiful she is.

I heard Carlisle whisper "Are you ready?" and a very clear "Yes."

Just then Bella and Carlisle walked to the beginning of the aisle. _You are so very lucky Edward! Treat her good._ Carlisle's thought came. Bella was looking at everything in awe until she came to me. She looked completely beautiful. She looked like an angel. She seemed to be staring at me like I was staring at her. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. She giggled, just then the bridal march started and she walked down the aisle.

Finally, my angel and I were going to be together forever.

**A/N: I'm totally sorry if Edward's POV sucked. I just thought you guys would like something from his perspective. Well I hope you liked it and the wedding should be up tomorrow sometime. R&R.**


	9. the best weddingthe worst ride

**A/N: Okay so much for having this chapter up on Tuesday… yeah I have no valid excuse this time… just laziness… okay so chapter 9!!! Here we go!! And since no one complained about Edwards POV, I might attempt it again this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: The Bestest Wedding**

**Enjoy!**

_Carlisle linked his arm with mine and looked me directly in the eye. "Are you ready?" _

_I took a deep breath, "I have been ready for a while." He grinned and started pulling me along._

_We were at the beginning of the aisle. There was the rest of the Cullen family sitting on the white garden chairs and a few other guests. The was a gazebo at the altar, where a priest stood, looking very dull next to my Greek God. I gasped when I saw Edward. He was looking glorious in a black tux, with a white shirt and white tie. When he saw me, his mouth hung open like earlier. Stunned. I giggled._

_I felt Carlisle pat my arm, and the bridal song came on. I took the first steps toward my future husband._

I felt blood rise in my cheeks as people _ooo'd _and _ahh'd._ I looked to Edward and saw him smile that crooked smile I love. I smiled timidly back. I looked from the bottom of my eyes to make sure I didn't trip and fall. We were almost to the altar when I looked up again, and Edward had a look of complete love in his eyes.

We were there and I managed not to trip the whole way. _Woohoo! _Carlisle released my arm and kissed me on the cheek while giving me a fatherly hug. I handed my bouquet of flowers to Alice (my bridesmaid and Edward took my hand and kissed it as he pulled me up the steps to the gazebo. Of course I tripped, I blame Edward. He "dazzled" me.

I blushed a deep crimson and when I looked up at Edward I saw the corner of his lips twitch. When he looked at me I _tried_ to glare daggers at him, but that amused him more.

We were facing each other, my hands in his, his light (the lightest I have ever seen them) topaz eyes searching my dull brown ones.

The priest started talking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" That's the point where I couldn't listen anymore; I was too busy trying to breathe.

Edward mouthed _I love you_ to me and I mouthed it back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Still completely dazed.

"Isabella?"

Edward lightly squeezed my hand, causing me to come back to earth. I looked up to Edward, worry clouding his beautiful eyes. _Oh! I am supposed to say I do!_

"I do, I do, I do." I blushed, knowing I had made Edward nervous, and everyone else wait.

I got lost in his eyes again and didn't know what was going on until he lifted my hand to put on the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It matched with the engagement ring which was white gold with a diamond in the middle of two topaz stones; the wedding band was elegant, it was white gold as well, the at topaz and diamond stones set in the band. It was a very thin band too.

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I put his ring on his finger. This next line, I heard the clearest from the whole wedding, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips hard. I kissed back with just as much passion. Edward pulled away and faced the crowd, everyone cheering and Emmett wolf-whistling. Edward intertwined his right hand fingers in my left hand and pulled me back down the aisle, while people threw rice and confetti at us.

The whole Cullen family followed us to the limo; _I'm going to have to talk to Edward about that one, _and each gave me a hug. Edward pulled me into the limo, and told the driver to drive to our destination.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked truly curious.

Edward shut the window between us and the driver to give us privacy before answering.

"Somewhere to make your last night human absolutely wonderful." He whispered kissing my neck. "I can't wait for school to be over." He mumbled finding my lips with his. This kiss was light and too short.

I groaned, "How can you tease me like that?" He chuckled.

"We won't even talk about how much you 'tease' me." I glared at him. "You're so cute when you're mad." He starting laughing now.

We pulled over to the side of the road, "Edward, why are we stopping?"

"So you can change."

"Into what?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Alice put some clothes in here for you to change into." He was amused at my mock shocked **(A/N: haha that rhymed!)** expression.

"Oh, of course." I love sarcasm. He chuckled and kissed me lightly as he began to get out. "Where are you going?"

"Giving you privacy…" He made to get out again but I grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to leave, you're my husband." I blushed as I said this.

He looked embarrassed at what he said next. "I'm afraid I have to leave. I don't think that I could control my male instincts if I were to see my perfect wife undressed." I blushed hardcore at that remark. "I'll be in the front; just lower the window when you're done." This time I let him get out, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist him if he were to change in front of me.

I quickly changed and rolled down the window. "Edward, I'm not tempting anymore."

He came back to the back with me, "Bella, you're always tempting, just not as tempting." I blushed. "I'm definitely going to miss that." He nuzzled his nose in my neck as we started driving again.

His breath was making it hard to coherently think. "Ed-Edward, ar-aren't (deep breaths, deep breathes) you going to change?"

He chuckled, "Already done, love."

"Well, then would you mind telling me where we're going?"

He smiled that smile I love, and my heart skipped a beat. "Nope."

"Please…" I gave him the puppy dog face and saw his expression lightening up.

"Fine. We're going to go get you the most expensive dinner that you'll enjoy, and do all the human things that you won't be able to do anymore."

I was pleased with myself that I could get Edward to do what I want. I smiled, "Why does it have to be expensive?"

Edward was about to reply when our driver swerved and we hit something hard. "Oh crap! Bella I'm sorry this night will not go as planned, the odds are always stacked against us." He kissed me on the lips and lowered his head to my neck and bit me.

Just before the pain hit me, I saw a flash of red hair through my window and I was being taken from Edward. I reached out for Edward but someone was holding him back, actually a couple vampires were.

"Oh now that Edward has bit you, I will actually have a little competition when I kill you! I would do it now, but where's the fun in that?" It was bone-chilling voice. _Victoria._

The pain started and I lost consciousness.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will probably be in Edward's POV. I will try to have the next chapter out tomorrow, but that depends on how much homework I have.. Sorry this took so long to get out… Thanks for reading, but it would make me happier if you reviewed….**

**Until then,**

**Jen**


	10. blocks

**A/N: I'm at school right now, so this will not be a long chapter, and I will definitely make chapter 11 longer than this. You have to be nice for this being a short chapter because all my other chapters are fairly long… so please don't kill me for this. **

**Chapter 10: Blocks**

**Enjoy!**

_Edward was about to reply when our driver swerved and we hit something hard. "Oh crap! Bella I'm sorry this night will not go as planned, the odds are always stacked against us." He kissed me on the lips and lowered his head to my neck and bit me._

_Just before the pain hit me, I saw a flash of red hair through my window and I was being taken from Edward. I reached out for Edward but someone was holding him back, actually a couple vampires were._

"_Oh now that Edward has bit you, I will actually have a little competition when I kill you! I would do it now, but where's the fun in that?" It was bone-chilling voice. Victoria._

_The pain started and I lost consciousness._

**Alice POV (this is from the point at the beginning of the wedding to where Bella is kidnapped.)**

I couldn't believe that Bella and Edward are finally getting married! Bella will be like us soon enough, and then she will be a permanent member of the family. Edward has a surprise for Bella tonight, I wonder how she'll take it… I closed my eyes and tried to see the future of Bella for tonight. _Nothing. Hm. That's weird. Edward, I can't see Bella's future…_

I looked to Edward, knowing he heard me, his brow furrowed, he spoke so low and fast no one would be able to hear him, but me who was standing about 3 feet away. "I wonder why, I'm not reading anything bad from the minds around us. I guess just don't worry about it now, maybe you can't see because a decision hasn't been made."

_Ok._ I quickly dropped the subject, because Bella was starting to walk down the aisle with Carlisle. I was to be her bridesmaid. She made it down the aisle with out tripping, thankfully, and took Edward's arm after giving Carlisle a daughterly hug.

But of course Bella being Bella, tripped while walking up the steps to the gazebo after giving me her bouquet. The priest started talking,_ how many times have we heard this, and have to hear it?!_ Edward glared at me for a split second before returning his gaze to Bella.

I held in my giggles, trying not to ruin the wedding. It was time for Bella to say "I do" but she just stared. I started getting nervous, she wasn't saying anything. Finally after about 30 seconds, she said, "I do, I do, I do." She blushed a deep red, which reminds me, I need to hunt soon…

They exchanged rings and ran down the aisle to the limo. _I'm still not getting any visions…_ While Bella hugged the rest of the family, Edward pulled me to the side, acting like he was hugging me. "Just keep a good eye out for us and visions. I'm still not getting any bad thoughts from people, so… Yeah, just let me know if you do see something."

"Okay." I replied as they got in the limo. The driver pulled away and I ran to my car. I was going to follow them to make sure nothing happened.

After about 15 minutes of driving, they pulled over so Bella could change. I could hear them from here if I listened carefully enough.

"Edward, why are we stopping?" Bella.

"So you can change."

"Into what?" I could hear the skepticism in her voice.

"Alice put some clothes in here for you to change into." I heard Edward laugh, Bella must have pouted or something.

"Oh, of course." That girl and her sarcasm… Geez. "Where are you going?"

"Giving you privacy."

"You don't have to leave, you're my husband." You could almost hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"I'm afraid I have to leave. I don't think that I could control my male instincts if I were to see my perfect wife undressed." You could hear, this time, the embarrassment in his voice. "I'll be in front; just lower the window when you're done." I think that's what he said… But I got the gist… hehe.

Soon after Edward moved to the front seat, Bella was done, "Edward, I'm not tempting anymore." I decided not to listen to anymore of the conversation so they could have privacy.

I was driving behind them looking for anything not right, when the limo suddenly swerved and I heard the crack in the metal. Edward whispered something to Bella, then I saw it. _Victoria._ I was too slow getting out of my car because Victoria already had Bella out of the car and running away from her. Two more vampires followed from Edward's door leaving him there.

I ran to Edward, to ask what was going to happen next, and found him dry-sobbing in the car.

**A/N: sorry for the shortness. Update later.**


	11. blocks part dos

**A/N: sorry for last chapter… I know it was very rushed… but I have a good reason for that. I only had about 30 minutes to work on it, so I wasn't sitting doing nothing for the _whole_ class period. First I had to come up with an idea for what to do… I didn't want to get to involved and have to end abruptly—but obviously I did even from Alice's POV. And even with the chapter before that my parents were telling me to get off, so I had to rush and end it. I'm really sorry for leaving ya'll hanging. I had to do a video project on how to make Mac &cheese. Lame, I know. I pretty much give you guys a whole story with _my_ author's notes… lol well here it is. Oh one last thing… last chapter—I didn't get quite to what the title meant and it will be explained more in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 11: Blocks part dos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just my story line.**

**Ch:9 (Bella POV) review**

_Edward was about to reply when our driver swerved and we hit something hard. "Oh crap! Bella I'm sorry this night will not go as planned, the odds are always stacked against us." He kissed me on the lips and lowered his head to my neck and bit me._

_Just before the pain hit me, I saw a flash of red hair through my window and I was being taken from Edward. I reached out for Edward but someone was holding him back, actually a couple vampires were._

"_Oh now that Edward has bit you, I will actually have a little competition when I kill you! I would do it now, but where's the fun in that?" It was bone-chilling voice. Victoria. _

_The pain started and I lost consciousness._

**Ch:10 (Alice POV) review**

_I was driving behind them looking for anything not right, when the limo suddenly swerved and I heard the crack in the metal. Edward whispered something to Bella, then I saw it. Victoria. I was too slow getting out of my car because Victoria already had Bella out of the car and running away from her. Two more vampires followed from Edward's door leaving him there._

_I ran to Edward, to ask what was going to happen next, and found him dry-sobbing in the car._

**Alice POV**

"Oh my gosh! Edward how did I not see this?!?" I screamed trying to fight my dry-sobs back.

"I finally read Victoria's mind, she was blocking us—that's one of her coven's powers, they can block any other power." Edward said very softly.

"Why couldn't we stop them? What happened? I couldn't even open my door before Victoria and her coven were gone." I had hugged Edward at this point.

"She has the power of slowing down time for anyone she chooses, well; show the illusion on time slowing down. She made it seem like time pretty much stopped for us while they got away." He sighed.

"We have to go find them NOW!! Why are we still sitting here?!?!" I yelled pulling us both out of the car.

"Victoria's blocking us." He obviously wasn't thinking rationally. He started mumbling, "I'm so sorry Bella. I have failed you for the last time…" _What!?! Is he thinking? _

"Edward, snap out of it!" I smacked him upside the head. He looked at me and glared. "They can't block Bella's scent. We just have to follow that." His eyes lit up, he obviously wasn't thinking about that… _Duh._

"Alice," he practically growled my name, "you better stop with that—my love was just taken from me and you have to try to be funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny; I'm trying to be logical." I snapped back. "Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the driver okay?" I asked just remembering, if he was he probably heard everything we just said and knew our secret…

He hesitated. "No, he died when we hit Victoria." He growled the name.

"Oh." And with that we started sniffing the air until finally Edward found the direction of Bella's scent.

We started running while Edward called and asked the family to come follow us. They were running behind us through the shadows within about 10 minutes.

**Victoria POV**

_Ha. I finally beat Edward! I have Isabella and once she's a vampire, I will torture her to death and she will never see Edward, or him-her, ever again._ Isabella started squirming in my arms, but thankfully we were almost to the safe house. We took some alternate routes so we could throw off her scent, but I don't think that Edward will try to follow because he's being blocked from everything but her smell.

"Victoria?"

"Yes dearest Drake?" I replied making my voice alluring. Drake seemed under the impression that I loved him. _Ha. The only one I could love is gone for eternity._

"I still don't understand what's so important about this girl that would make that bronze-haired imbecile change her so suddenly, when he found out it was you?" He asked very curious.

I hated this question, explaining over and over why I wanted to kill this particular girl. "Because this particular girl is the reason that my James is dead," I stopped running and rounded on Drake and Eliza, they stopped abruptly to look at me, "If either one of you ask again, your fate will be the same as this girl's." I added my voice dripping with venom.

They knew better than to disobey me. We started running again, and we soon arrived at our 'safe house'. It was pretty much a rundown cottage in the middle of the forest. "Drake, are you still blocking us?"

"Until you say not to." I threw the girl down on the ground and gave Drake a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks darling," He nodded his head, "Now all we have to do is wait."

**Bella POV**

_Oh my gosh, it burns there's fire everywhere! Where's Edward? I know he was the one to change me, but where is he? Why is Victoria here? What's going on?!_ My throat was so raw from screaming but more screams still escaped.

**Drake POV**

_How could this beautiful, weak human be the reason a very strong vampire is dead? I know that Victoria doesn't love me… why does she lie? Is she just using me? Will she push me to the side when this girl is dead? Or will my fate be the same as the girl's either way?_

I directed my thoughts to my sister, _Eliza?, _she looked up slightly to acknowledge that she heard me. _Do you think that Victoria is just using us?_

_Yes._

The reason me and Eliza are able to communicate through our minds is because when we were human we had a very strong bond as brother and sister, we always knew what was going on with the other. Her answer didn't surprise me the way it should have.

_Why do you think that?_

_Well, we both know she really doesn't love you, and why else would she want us except to use us? I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't begged._

She made very good points and I agreed with her on all of them. I did love Victoria, I thought she was the one for me at first… But she is so closed minded she won't even see that she could maybe love me too.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a pathetic chapter, but it kinda explains sorta what happened in the last two chapters. I will try to have more up soon, but im kinda stuck.. like I have an idea of where I want to go with this but not how to get there. if you have any ideas, please feel free to share. And I will not update until I have at least 35 reviews total. Reviews help me write faster and so does critiquing… oh and sorry for the POV jumps….**

**Til next time!**

**Jen**


	12. flaws? or signs?

**A/N: The reason that this chapter is being typed now is because the internet is out and im too lazy to clean my room or do my homework… chapter 12!! And thank you guys very much for the reviews!!! I only asked for 5 and I got 7!! Yay! (big accomplishment for me…)**

**Chapter 12: flaws? Or signs?**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

Recap:

Drake POV:

_Why do you think that?_

_Well, we both know she really doesn't love you, and why else would she want us except to use us? I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't begged._

_She made very good points and I agreed with her on all of them. I did love Victoria, I thought she was the one for me at first… But she is so closed minded she won't even see that she could maybe love me too._

**Edward POV:**

I keep getting glimpses of Victoria's mind. They're either trying to tell me something or they're doing a really shoddy job at blocking me. I stopped running to try and catch Bella's scent again. My family stopped behind me and when I looked at them they were all questioning me in their minds.

_Edward, what happened to Bella? (Rosalie)_

_I'm gonna kill that evil wench that took my sister! (Emmett (of course))_

_I'm definitely feeling some hostility… (Jasper)_

_That poor dear. Edward What happened? (Esme)_

_We need to find her, she needs someone there to care for her while she's changing. (Carlisle)_

"Try to pick up Bella's scent again." I said quietly while sniffing the air. _I wonder if Victoria could ever love me… or should I just give up now?_

That was a new voice. I stopped sniffing and tried listening more to the thoughts, it was obviously part of Victoria's coven. My family noticing I stopped looked and were about to ask me questions, but I held up my hand and they kept sniffing again shooting me glances.

Alice stopped again and stood completely still, I tuned into her mind, she was having a vision.

**Start vision**

Bella was on the ground writhing in pain. "Edward!" She screamed. (She was still going through the change). Victoria was standing over her, "Just one day left of this pain, and then you get to feel my pain." They looked to be in a log cabin. It was dark outside, and there were lots of trees from what we could see from the window.

Behind Victoria were two almost identical looking vampires. Her coven. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, "Should we let the girl die?"

**End Vision**

The vision ended before we got the answer of the female.

Alice looked confused, "Well what was that about?" I asked probably more confused than Alice.

_Edward, come when Isabella's change is complete. If you come now, Victoria will murder her as soon as she smells your scent, but if you wait Isabella can defend herself until you arrive._

Then it went completely fuzzy and I couldn't here anymore. I looked to Alice, "Someone is definitely trying to tell us something."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously.

"First you get a vision of people talking about betraying Victoria, and I get voices in my head telling me to wait until Bella's," wince, (didn't think it would hurt that much to say _her_ voice.), "change is over."

While Alice was contemplating, Carlisle spoke, "Edward, I think that we should wait then. These vampires are obviously giving us signs."

I growled, "And how do we know it's not a trap?!"

"I don't think it is." Alice spoke finally.

"_Think?.._" I asked very skeptical.

"Okay, I know it's not a trap!" Alice snapped back.

_You would think he would listen to someone who can see the future… _

"Fine! We'll wait, but if something happens to Bella, you can't stop me from going to be with her again." I said hoping they'd see my point.

We just decided to just camp out where we stopped. We all plopped on the ground and waited.

**A/N: Writer's block. I'm sorry this chapter is so short… please help me with some ideas on how to get where I'm going!!! I'll update sooner if you help me…**


	13. ski trip

**Please Please read! Por Favor!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is not an update. I was just letting you know that I will not be able to update til at the earliest Monday. I am leaving on a ski trip to Colorado for band on Wednesday right after school til Sunday. I would update tonight or tomorrow night but I have to pack and I have a pre-UIL concert tomorrow night to compete with my packing on… I will try my hardest to write during my off-period (not really an off period… just the period we do close to nothing in… lol) and try to post in my 3rd block class.. but no promises. I know that some of you hate when authors do this whole authors note for a chapter, but I promise I will make it up to you. I have 32 hours total on a bus to think and write and then I have off time when I don't feel like skiing. So I will definitely make it up to all of you who actually read and forgive me for this. Thank you so much for reading and I will make all this up to you guys!! Your all the bestest of the best!! **

**Thanks, mucho amor!! (I love you!) lol (I have this whole spanish thing going on... whats up with that??)**

**Jen**


	14. remember

**A/N: This will be the last chapter until at least Monday. I hope this can keep you satisfied until then.**

**Chapter 13: Remember**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line.**

**BPOV:**

Time seems to pass so slowly. _How long has it been? How long has this fiery pain been torturing me? Where is Edward? Why hasn't he saved me yet? This is the time that I need him the most and he's not here! Does he not want me? Was he just giving me up to Victoria, letting her have me at last?_

At that moment all coherent thoughts were lost as my heart exploded with 10,000 times the amount of pain I've felt for however long it's been. I couldn't scream, my voice lost in the pain. The pain cut off all motor functions. _I won't live through this! Goodbye Edward, I still love you! _My back arched as my heart was being ripped from my chest (not literally). My eyes squeezed shut against the sea of pain. _I will always be with you Edward, _was my last thought as my heart stopped.

I opened my eyes, everything was so clear, I could see the miniscule texture of the wood floor. I looked down at my pale hands, _Beautiful_.

I was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. I looked up from gazing at my hand to be met with the dark eyes of a fierce looking red-haired vampire. Very feline. My mind was warning me, I needed to be scared. But I just couldn't feel the right kind of fear, just fascination.

"Bella, are you missing dear Edward?" A bone-chilling musical voice.

I was about to reply 'yes', but I was stopped by the only voice that I wanted to hear. _Please, oh please, don't let Bella say 'yes', let her say 'no' so I can get there in time. I'm almost there. Please don't let her do anything stupid._ This was like one of those times that I had a dangerous moment, Edward's voice warning me. I don't know what made me do it, but I answered a very curious, "Who?"

"What do you mean 'who'?" She snarled.

"I don't know what your talking about, and by the way, who are you?" Just as I finished speaking, the door burst open.

**EPOV:**

These past few days have been excruciatingly slow. All I am good for is to think about Bella, and moping around. This is so much worse than when I left her for 'her own good', because I know where she is and who she's with.

Today was the day I would get to see my angel. Alice was thinking to me, _Patience Edward, don't do anything rash. _I was about to nod to her but she went stiff. I tuned into the vision.

It was of Bella, she had just 'woken' up. Victoria asked, "Bella, are you missing dear Edward?"

Bella answered, "Yes." Victoria whispered, "Too bad," and attacked Bella. She ended up killing my sweet innocent angel. The voice I had become accustomed to over the last three days whispered _NOW!_.

I flew off the ground, taking off in the direction of the cottage we found earlier today. My family was close behind. We were close. "Bella, are you missing dear Edward?" I prayed to whoever would listen, _Please, oh please, don't let Bella say 'yes', let her say 'no' so I can get there in time. I'm almost there. Please don't let her do anything stupid._

The most beautiful voice replied, "Who?"

_No! _"What do you mean who?" _She looks at me like I'm an idiot. I will make her remember him, because I want her to die knowing its his fault for killing James!_

"I don't know what your talking about, and by the way, who are you?" Bella replied.

As soon as she got 'you' out of her mouth my family and I were knocking down the door. Through the dust I could see my beautiful Bella. I looked to Victoria and snarled, her coven nowhere in site. I sauntered forward to reunite James and Victoria at last.

**Again I'm sorry. Sorry for the short chapter too. Please review and forgive me! LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!!**


	15. Wishes

**Okay, I did get back on Sunday of last week, but I had so much work to make up this week that I haven't been able to update. But I think now will be a good time, seeing as the only thing really keeping me from updating, (reading fanfics on the internet… hehe) is out b/c my internets out… hmmm.. okay heres the next chapter and I hope you will all forgive me for not updating in a week and a half.**

**Chapter 14: Wishes**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! Just my story line..**

**BPOV:**

Through the clouds of dust, I saw seven angels. The most glorious angel, _my angel_, turned to look at me and smiled. Then he turned toward the red-haired vampire, and crouched in a fighting position.

I kept shouting at Edward in my head, _Edward, don't do it? What'd she do to you?!_

Edward froze and looked at me, his perfect eye-brow arched. I saw from the corner of my eye the rest of the Cullen family trying to hold the red-haired one down. I wanted to know what Edward to know what Edward was thinking and I soon found out.

_I can finally hear Bella's thoughts! _I looked at him and thought really hard to him wanting him to hear me again, _Edward why kill her? _It was my turn to raise my eye-brow as he looked at me confused.

_Don't you remember? She tried to kill you!_ A flood of Edward's memories slammed into me. They were all of me when I was human, me in the Phoenix dance studio—almost killed by James, then me in the hospital covered from head to toe in bandages. Me in Edward's meadow, almost 'eaten' by Laurent. Then me cliff diving and seeing the fire on the water. The last memory was of me and Edward as he bit me and then Victoria kidnapped me.

_Oh. A lot happened to me when I was human, that I don't remember…_ Edward just nodded. "Edward we're not going to be able to hold her any longer, we need to kill her NOW! The rest of her coven is coming!" That was Alice. I was surprised; she wasn't the one that would normally want to move the killing process on… I had to chuckle…

I concentrated really hard on no one remembering the kidnapping or any other bad stuff that tied me or any of the other Cullens to Victoria, so we wouldn't have to kill her. I would hate myself if any of the Cullens got hurt trying to kill her, but we just can't let her go free.

While I was concentrating, everyone got dazed looks on their faces: like when Alice has a vision.

I waited for everyone to come to, slightly panicking that something happened to them. After a few minutes, I walked over to Edward and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Edward, please look at me, your scaring me." Edward started blinking and gazed happily at me.

He hugged me close to him, and kissed my forehead. "Bella, where are we?" At this point everyone started to come to.

"Umm.. family reunion?" I replied unsure.

He raised a perfectly arched eye-brow at me. "In a run-down cottage?" I nodded slowly. "Even when we have a perfectly good house and all our family conveniently live there? Why would we come here?"

"Well… you see…" I was trying to come up with a lie, while everyone was looking up at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I wished really hard that time would just stop and I could come up with a good excuse.

Suddenly everyone froze. _What's going on? First people don't remember what's going on, then time stops? Maybe this is my power…_ When I was trying to come up with a lie, I realized that it was Easter today. I could say we were having an Easter egg hunt. _Yes. Perfect idea… just need Easter eggs now._ _Man, I wish I had some Easter eggs… _suddenly Easter eggs fell to the ground at my feet. _Well isn't that convenient? Now if only they had stuff in them and were hidden… well… _

All the Easter eggs disappeared as suddenly as they appeared, but I knew they had been hidden. I wished that time was normal again. Edward still looked at me expectantly, "Well, you see, I decided to surprise you all with an Easter egg hunt."

Edward looked amused, "Oh really? Bella, now why would we have a Easter egg hunt in the middle of May? And who is this?" His head nodded to Victoria. She looked just as confused.

"Oh this is Victoria, she helped me hide the eggs, but she was just leaving, well you never had one in April, so I thought that I would make you guys have one." I really wished she would leave now.

"Oh yeah, I was just leaving, bye!" Victoria said, but just as she was at the door, someone I vaguely recognized opened it.

"Oh hello Victoria, what are you doing here?" Said the very good looking vampire (not as good as Edward though…) thoroughly confused. I wished that he wouldn't remember about me and his sister wouldn't either ( I assumed it was his sister, they look alike).

I started to hear his voice in my mind, _Bella, you don't need Eliza and my memories. We're the ones that let poor Edward here find you. I was just here because Victoria said she loved me… What a lie. But why didn't you guys kill her?_

_I erased her memory._

_Oh._ I don't even know why I heard him, usually I have to wish to hear them… I had to do something for him, he reunited me and Edward once again. I wish that, _what was his name?_ Since I couldn't finish the first wish, I made another to him to find out his name. _What is your name?_

_Drake._

_Okay._

I wish that Victoria remembered Drake and how good of friends they are. I would have made her in love with him, but that would have been a fake kind of love and no one wants that even if they don't know it.

Victoria suddenly perked up her head and looked at Drake in a friendly way. He looked at me confused. _She knows that you guys are friends, but its your choice to make it something more in the future. Do you think you could take her somewhere? I really don't want anyone to start remembering anything…_

_Thanks!_

"Victoria, we were just leaving. Eliza and I thought we'd take you to Europe, but we have to leave now to pack your things." Eliza looked at him, nodded and then pulled out her cell phone while walking outside.

They all left as Victoria and Drake linked arms, very old-fashioned, but adorable.

"So, Bella, when so we start searching for these Easter eggs? Because we still have to make it back to school before it ends…" Alice said breaking the small silence.

I groaned. "Dang it, I thought you would have forgotten." All of the Cullens laughed, all at my expense too. I pouted, Edward the only one that saw me, stopped laughing, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed this Bella." He turned me around to face him and kissed me full force. No boundaries. My arms snaked up around his neck, my fingers finding their rightful place in his hair. The kiss went on forever but not long enough at the same time, because someone rudely interrupted.

"Any day now…" Said Emmett, while Jasper snickered behind him, I heard 2 slaps and 2 "Ouch, what was that for?" and Alice and Rosalie smugly smirking.

"Okay," I started making up rules as I went, "The eggs are hidden, don't ask me where, because Victoria hid them. We will be paired with our spouses." I looked up to Edward to see him look down at me lovingly.

"What do we get if we get the most eggs?" Of course Emmett had to make this a competition.

"I wasn't really going to make this a competition, but since you all seem to want it to be one," everyone was looking up eagerly, _Vampires and their competitiveness. _I made Edward heard that. He did, and he started laughing.

Everyone looked confused, I suddenly got a scratchy feeling in the back of my throat, like when you're really dehydrated. Edward, who was looking into my eyes probably noticed. I didn't want to ruin the Easter egg hunt because I was thirsty, and I wasn't ready to kill an animal, yet, _I wish I wasn't thirsty…_ and suddenly I wasn't anymore, I had lots of energy and wanted to start the hunt.

"We'll figure out the grand prize at the end, on your marks, get set, G-" I was cut off by Edward. _Darn, he ruined my fun…_

"Bella, don't you think we should try to figure why I can hear some of your thoughts, and you can hear mine, and why you went from 'savagely' thirsty, to fine and dandy?"

"Umm… we can do that when we get back to the house. I think we should start now." He looked at me disapprovingly, but his face softened.

"Stubborn as ever…" He mumbled.

"Oh shut up!" I started laughing.

"Hem, hem." Again interrupted by Emmett, "If we want to do this before the sunset, I suggest we start now."

"Fine," I pouted, while Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" And we were off.

**Okay, if you guys have any ideas for the 'grand prize' let me know. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. Major writers block… I know not a really good excuse… And this chapter probably really sucked, but I will very much appreciate it if you review. Thanks much!**


	16. the hunt

**Okay I'm really really really really sorry I haven't updated. Let me tell you school sux! All my teachers piled on tons of projects and such at the end of the year, im so TO'ed!! Anyways let me end my rambling.. okay so here is probably the crappiest chapter I will write.. oh and btw this story has 1-2 chapters left, 3 at most.. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon. They are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15: The hunt**

**BPOV:**

We started running to find the eggs when I realized I could just call them all to me. But that would be cheating. _Edward, do we really have to find the eggs? We could be the ref's, I just really want to spend time alone with you._

He stopped running and gave me a look that just melted my undead heart. I am so in love with this man-vampire-god-like creature.

He whistled really loud and all of a sudden everyone was around us. _I'm a vampire and I still can't get used to the speed._ Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"Bella and I will make sure none of you cheat looking for the eggs, because someone definitely needs to hearing your thoughts." He gave them all reproving looks and they all looked away bashful, even Carlisle and Esme!

**EPOV: (I accidently started in his POV and am to lazy to change it.)**

"Okay," Bella started. "Get ready, get set…" She didn't have 'GO' out of her mouth before they all went running again. She looked appalled they would just leave like that, she liked being in control.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my head on her shoulder. She leaned into my every touch. _Bella I am so in love with you!_ She turned her head around and kissed me gently on the lips. Her hand caressed my face as she deepened the kiss.

I don't know how long we just stood there kissing, when I heard a "Ahem." We were so distracted by each other that we didn't know the family had come back. Bella pulled away, much to my dismay, and bit her luscious bottom lip. She looked rather embarrassed to be caught again.

I glared at Emmett. He was the one that cleared his throat. _You_ _guys are almost as bad as me and Rose! Hahaha._ Emmett stopped laughing as soon as I tackled him.

**BPOV: (sorry for the POV changes)**

Edward just attacked Emmett out of the blue. _Must have been something he thought._ Alice came prancing over to me and hugged me tight.

"I never got to say I'm glad you're okay! So now I'm gonna say it. I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" She squeaked hugging me tighter. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat hoping Edward would stop beating Emmett. He didn't, he was too involved in the fight. _Edward, come on we need to see who won._ He still didn't come. _Fine, if you don't come now, you will have a very sad honeymoon, seeing as you'll be alone. _I knew it was an empty threat, but he doesn't. _Muahahaha._ He jumped up and wrapped one arm around my waist before I could blink.

I just raised my eyebrow at him, he shrugged. _Were you serious?_ I giggled. _For me to know and you to never find out! _I thought back to him. His eyes widened and he pulled me tighter.

Emmett was still dusting himself off when I spoke again. "Okay, lets see how many eggs you each found."

They all pulled them out of their pockets, and for the girls-their purses. "Wow, I didn't know she hid that many… and they are so small!" I mumbled to myself. Everyone laughed at me. Had I been human I would have blushed. _Thank goodness for vampire boyfr-husbands!_

Edward smiled that crooked smile I love so much. "Okay on with the counting." I said momentarily dazed.

Edward and I counted the eggs to make sure no one cheated by counting their own. The other couples were just hanging around by the trees, mostly making out… I tried to keep _my _attention on counting, rather than thinking about what me and Edward could do now, but every now and then I would slip and Edward would look at me with such love and lust, it was hard not to take him away right then for our honeymoon.

I tuned into Edward's thoughts and was astonished to find out he was thinking the same things as me. _Well that makes me feel better. _Edward just smiled sheepishly at me before returning to the counting.

We finished counting in about 10 minutes. "Okay so the winner of this hunt will have control over all the losers. Me and Edward not included, seeing as we didn't participate." Edward and I both knew who had was because we talked about it before bringing it to the family's attention. "And the winners are…"

**A/N: okay I know you guys are gonna hate me for the cliffy because I haven't updated in forever, but like some of you said, "I'm just too good at them…" lol (not to sound conceited or anything. Just having fun. Hehe) Cliffies are addicting I'm not even kidding. Hehe. Okay and a thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it mucho! And a special thanks to **Mauralucky7 **for giving me the idea for the prize. Now I just have to figure out who wins… REVIEWS please! Until next time!**

**Jennifer **


	17. Beautifulliness

**TWO POSTS IN ONE DAY!! Woohoo!! Sorry about the shortness… and make sure you read chapter 15 before this one.. I added it right before this..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't even own my own camera… how sad. On to the story!**

**Chapter 16: Beautifulliness (it's a word now!)**

**EPOV: **

"And the winner is…"My angel paused dramatically for effect. "Alice and Jasper!"

Everyone but Alice and Jasper were all depressed all their thoughts smooshed because they didn't win.

Alice got a very sadistic look on her face, while Jasper just looked plain evil. _Hmmm What should we make them do first. I'll make Bella go shop- DANGIT Bella's not part of the game. _I had to chuckle at Alice's thoughts.

Bella looked at me with curiosity. _You don't wanna know._ I thought to her. "Okay well if we're done here I would like to go home with me wife." Bella smiled at that. _I can't believe we're actually married! I'm the luckiest woman in the world!_ Bella thought to herself.

Carlisle nodded and we started running home. It was weird not getting to carry Bella, I guess I have to get used to her being a vampire. I sighed, if only there was a way for us to be together without being damned. But as I once heard, _Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you._ And that's what I have my angel, by my side for all eternity.

I looked over to Bella, who was smiling. My bet listening to what I am thinking. Oh well. Let her hear.

Her smile became so bright, I couldn't help but smile back. She looked over at me, her eyes filled with so much love, I was dazzled, as she accused me of doing to her so often. I started slowing down, she slowed down with me. I pulled her closer to me when we stopped.

The rest of my families thoughts were a blur. It felt like we were the only two people on earth. I tucked her beautiful brown hair behind her ear, pulling her face gently to mine. Our lips were about to touch when Emmett ran into us. A big _BOOM!_ shook the forest from the impact. Obviously not paying attention.

"Edward, I am so so sorry!" Emmett got fearful of the daggers I was glaring at him with. If he wasn't dead, he would have died right then from the look I was giving him. "I think I'm just going to go."

Rosalie was behind him trying not to laugh at her massive husband be threatened by lanky old me. She knows what happens when I get mad though. It's not pretty. I pulled myself from the ground quickly trying to help Bella up. She was dusty the wet earth from her shirt when Emmett decided to run.

"Bella, I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay" She replied meekly.

We were still in Nevada, so to get where I wanted to go fast, we needed a car. A fast one. We ran to the nearest hotel, where they had plenty of fast cars. _They are so beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as Bella._ Wow I really am lovestruck…

"How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" I asked, I'm pretty sure my grin turned into an impish one.

"Wow, don't you sound like Alice right now. I'm not opposed at all," She said with laugh, "As long as I'm with you." She added. If she were human I bet she would be blushing. Oh how I missed the blushing.

I smiled that crooked smile, while searching for a fast car. Then I saw it. A silver Porsche 911 turbo. Alice mentioned those were fast. I still have to get her one from Christmas. _It's beautiful Edward. _Bella whispered in her thoughts after reading mine.

We managed to steal the car, and no one saw it. _Next stop: Forks. _"Edward, I thought you said you wanted to take me somewhere…"

"I am." I replied not taking my eyes off the road. I was steadily reaching 130. "We'll be there in about an hour." I tried to reach into her thoughts, I wanted to know what she was thinking. She was humming the lullaby I wrote for her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked taking my eyes from the road. I looked at her until she looked back.

"You." She replied.

"And?"

"For me to know and you not to find out. Yet."

"Mrs. Cullen you are such a tease."

She giggled. "I try." More giggling.

"Am I going to have to tamper with your memory to make you tell me?" I asked smirking at the first time I did that. She was so worried about me letting her hit trees when I ran with her.

"Umm." Gulp "No…"

"I think so." I pulled the car over to the side of the road. In a flash I was standing at her door, pulling it open. She tried to pull it closed, but I wasn't having any of that. I bent down and put my face in the window and pouted. Pouted like I never had before.

Her eyes glazed over as she let go of the door. I pulled her out and leaning her against the car. Both hands on either side of her head. _I should pout more often. I don't even have to tamper with her memory, but I will. Haha._

"So what were you thinking about?" I asked, making my voice sound alluring.

"Ummm…. Nothing." She said breathless.

"Are you sure?" I asked blowing my breath in her face.

"Y-umm-eah.." I knew I would win this.

"I think you should tell me Isabella." I started kissing her neck, talking in between each kiss.

"I was thinking…" She started and all of a sudden I was on the car and she had her hands on either side of my face. I was shocked at the switch.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, that didn't work out to well, now did it?" Her voice was so seductive, I leaned into her smell. She smelt the same, just not as potent. But it was still there.

She blew her breath in my face this time. "Mmm.." I mumbled.

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Yes, very much so." I replied, just as breathless. How could she do that to me.

She leaned her face to my ear, "What are you thinking about?" She asked her breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

"About how seductive you are. How you are all mine, for all eternity. And how I can't wait for us to graduate so we can go on our honeymoon." I replied, she's like a truth machine, drawing the truth out of me.

She giggled, sending more of her scent my way. She leaned closer to my mouth, her lips just centimeters from mine. "Oh real-" I couldn't take it anymore! I closed the distance and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. Hers wound around my neck. She was driving me crazy! My hands went up her shirt in back running across her silky skin.

She shivered at my touch, I felt her smile against my lips, as I smiled against hers at her reaction.

She was truly an angel from Heaven. She was my angel. I pulled away breathless, even though we didn't have to breath. She bit her lip, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too. Will you please tell me what you were thinking?"

"You'll find out soon!" She thought for a moment. "In 15 days exactly." She giggled.

_15 days? That's when we graduate! _"Does it have to do with the honeymoon?" I asked excited.

"I don't know…" She smiled pulling away and getting back into the car.

I sighed. Ugh. I went back to the drivers side, and pulled away from the shoulder. Bella had her hands folded on her lap. I gently pulled one away intertwining it with mine. I rubbed circles gently on the back.

She smiled a small smile. _That feels amazing! Does he know that he drives me crazy? It was all I could do to not give into him._

"I'm that dazzling?" I asked smirking in her direction.

She smiled bashfully, "At least I didn't give in…"

"You don't know what you do to me. I'm tempted to just drive away forever, so I don't have to share you with anyone." She giggled.

My phone rang as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Edward, where are you going?"

"I can't say."

"Oh. We were worried. I wasn't getting any visions of you guys."

"I wonder why…" Not that I cared at the moment.

"Okay, oh and tell Bella we're going shopping when you guys get back. Her clothes probably won't fit her anymore. Bye!"

She hung up before I could say anything.

"Bella, your going shopping with Alice when we get back."

"Edward.. I don't wanna! Your so mean making me go!" She pouted.

"Not my choice. I'm sorry. Really I am. Alice won't let me come." She continued pouting as we pulled off to the shoulder. I made her close her eyes while I carried her to our destination.

"Edward this is completely unnecessary."

I ignored her protests. It was sunny today. _Perfect._"What's perfect?"

"You." I replied without missing a beat.

I stopped, Alice did have a vision of this. I set Bella down, and told her to open her eyes.

"Edward, its so beautiful! Even more beautiful than last time!" She threw her arms around me. I knew she liked the meadow, but she needed to see it with summer flowers and Alice's handy work.

There was a small gazebo to the left with a picnic blanket in the center. I went to the center and laid down on the blanket. I unbuttoned my shirt to let the sun warm my chest. She followed suit coming to lay with me. She laid with her cheek on my abdomen, her hand tracing patterns on my chest. I played with her beautiful hair, watching the sun change the colors of red in it.

We lay there perfectly content for hours, just talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Bella, can I show you one more thing today?" I asked her, I'm sure she could see the excitement in my eyes.

"Yes." She replied pulling herself off of me. I picked her up bridal style, and started running. I ran until I came to the perfect place.

I set Bella down as her eyes bugged out of her head. "Edward it's even more beautiful!" She kissed me fully on the lips.

I had brought her to a crystal clear stream, that had a small water fall. It's one of my favorite places, just the beauty of it.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked her more excitement in my voice.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She replied sadly.

_Edward look behind the bushes on your left. _I guess I'm close enough for my families thoughts.

I looked behind the bushes and found a bag. "Alice took care of that." I said smiling.

She looked in the bag, _Is there any fabric to cover me?_ She asked herself. "Okay, where do I change?"

"Wow, your taking this rather well. Usually you put up a fight to wear something like that."

"I really want to go swimming…" She pouted.

"Okay you can change behind that tree. I won't look." I turned around to show her.

In about a minute, I heard the bush rustling. "Edward, do I look okay?"

I turned to see the most gorgeous sight.

**Okay I have to do chemistry homework. So I think that this is good for the moment. Lots of fluffiness. Reviews please!**

**Anyone go to E-prom. Let me know how it was if you went! I was stuck at home… REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! Until next time**

**Jennifer is now 'ima-wicked-awesome-vampirate' WOOHOOO! Yay for freshman who give me nicknames like vampirate.**


	18. Thinking

**A/N: I am so sorry its taken forever to update this! I have had major writer's block, my other story, a job, and 7am-4pm band camp. Please Please please please please forgive me! I think I have an idea of how I want this to end, thanks to Nae. So thank her!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_In about a minute, I heard the bush rustling. "Edward, do I look okay?" _

_I turned to see the most gorgeous sight. _

**Chapter 17: Thinking**

"No Bella, you are WAY too tempting!" I rushed over to her and took her in my arms kissing those delicious lips.

I felt her smile into my lips while pushing me backwards. I didn't really even notice we were moving until I felt weightless and then water all around me. I pulled my head above water to hear my angel laughing. Her laugh was so musical…

I looked up to see her clutching her stomach. I threw her another pouty face and folded my arms across my chest. I could touch the bottom, so I walked towards the edge and pulled myself out, still pouting, and then sat on the ground, looking anywhere but Bella.

I kept my thoughts on _How could she do that?! I will never forgive her..._ and topics such as that.

At the no forgiveness thought she abruptly stopped laughing and was directly in front of me, her small hands pushing my hair from my eyes.

"Edward, I am sorry, it was just a perfect opportunity…" Her words trailed off as I looked anywhere but her still. "Edward, please look at me." I looked into her golden eyes mustering up as much sadness as possible. I couldn't trust myself to speak for fear of ruining what I was planning.

I stood quickly startling her and turned my back on her. _Edward was so sweet to me and then I had to ruin the moment by pushing him in the water. Stupid, stupid Bella…_

I felt her hand on my back. The opportunity was now. I turned to face her as fast as I could. I pulled her into my arms and threw her in the stream. I jumped in soon after her, making sure she knew I forgave her. I pulled her into my arms and pulled her out from under the water.

"Bella, I forgive you just because I got you back. Not to the extent that you surprised me with, but I still got some sort of revenge." She nodded and tucked her head into my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that Edward, I thought I had screwed up big time!" She lifted her head to glare at me. I just smiled and kissed her forehead. She had a shadow of a smile on her face before snuggling closer to me.

We just floated there for about 5 minutes and then she started splashing me, which lead to a splashing war. Eventually we pulled ourselves from the beautiful water and lay down on the 'shore'. After about ten minutes of silence, Bella spoke.

"Edward?"

"Mm."

"Can I ask you something?" She seemed reluctant to ask.

"You just did, but I will allow another question." I smirked, turning on my side to face her.

"Do you wish you were human?"

"Sometimes… yes. But if I were human I would have died a hundred years ago, and would have never known the beauty that is Bella Swan. I wouldn't be able to hear your musical thoughts. But I wish I was, so you could feel the warmth that I felt from you, so I could have a soul, so you wouldn't have been damned to this life…" She turned on her back staring towards the now starry sky.

"Why did you ask?" I asked truly curious. She was blocking her thoughts from me, so I couldn't know what she was thinking.

"I wanted to try something, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first." She stole a glance in my direction, "You're my guinea pig." She smirked and then giggled.

"What are you going to try?" I moved myself closer to her.

"You'll soon find out." She closed her eyes, as if really concentrating on something. I felt myself start to change, _what was she doing to me?_

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes brightening with excitement.

"Yes?"

"Why do I feel warm?" She just smirked.

"Can you hear my thoughts Edward?"

_He's still just as beautiful! _"Yes… and thanks…"I felt heat rise to my face.

Then it dawned on me: "I'm human…"

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I figure this would be a good place to stop. I will try my best to update really soon! Reviews!! You'll get an update even faster!!**

**Jenn**


	19. The end big tear

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry for this really long break… I couldn't decide how to make this end… I think this will be the last chapter… and then I have quite a few more for broken beyond repair… and then I have another idea… but I'm not going to post that until I have a majority of it written so I don't leave you guys hanging as much… I think that I'm going to post an alternate ending to this story so everyone is happy. Yay! And again im sorry for the delay… please forgive me. –puppy dog pout-**

**Chapter 18: The End (big tear)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse. Just a crazed fan. LOL**

"_Why do I feel warm?" She just smirked._

"_Can you hear my thoughts Edward?"_

_He's still just as beautiful! "Yes… and thanks…" I felt heat rise to my face._

_Then it dawned on me: "I'm human…"_

BPOV:

When I heard those two words, I started giggling hysterically. Edward kind of glared at me but then he thoughts went from confused to another realization.

"Bella! You can make us human! But how can I still here your thoughts?" He almost screamed.

"Ya, I can make you human. You can hear my thoughts because when I wished for you to be human, I wished you still had you vampire powers. You can become a vampire again if you want…"

I closed my eyes. _I wish I were human but still had my vampire powers._ I felt warmth spread over my body. I could feel hot breath on my lips and soon felt his lips connect with mine. I felt the blood boil in my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my hands in his hair. It felt like the first time we kissed. My breath coming in wild gasps.

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling my body to his. Our bodies welded together in the passion of the moment. His lips were so warm on mine, it was pure ecstasy. "Hem hem." We broke apart, our foreheads rested on the other.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked irritated that our moment was interrupted.

"I had a vision that you were both human… -GASP- YOU ARE!" She said when we turned to face her. She brought the whole family with her. _Oh snap… It's going to be a long night…_

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Alice screamed. The whole family looked very curious.

I rolled my eyes. She can see we are human but not how… UGH! I closed my eyes. _I wish Edward and I were both vampires again._ I felt a cold breeze come over me.

I opened my eyes to see the family in awe. "Bella, you guys are vampires again… What's going on..?"

I took a deep breath, "Everything I wish for comes true." _Well that didn't take as long as I thought…_

Everyone's jaws dropped. They all just stared at me in amazement. It was getting a little awkward._ A gay baby was just born…_ **(A/N: awkward silence gay baby being born(nothing against gay people or anything…)) **

Alice was the first to speak after what seemed like forever, "So anything you wish for comes true?"

"I'm sure there are some limits, but everything I have wished for has…" I said.

In that moment everyone started asking me questions about my powers, I couldn't tell the different voices apart. I felt Edward pull me close, and that's when the family slowed down.

"So we are pretty much invincible with Bella's power." Said Emmett rubbing his chin. "Saweeeet!" He gave a booming laugh and grabbed me in a hug. "So you can make us human at anytime? Or not hungry? Or people leave when couples need private time? He said the last part quiet and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly.

"But we will not abuse poor Bella. I'm sure it will take energy after while, if we keep having her make these wishes." Carlisle spoke with authority, the kind only a father can have.

"Ok…. But THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ETERNITY EVER!" Emmett practically yelled. Everyone started chuckling and giggling.

Edward held me tighter and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes. He smiled that perfect crooked smile and I knew at the instant: _It will be the best…_

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is terribly short. And theres not alternate ending cuz that pretty much sums it up. I'm really sorry about this story taking so long, life can be a bh sometimes. Others it can be wonderful and I still had no time to write. BTW! I passed all my semester exams! YAY! Thanks for reading!**

**For the last time,**

**Jenn aLwAyS sMiLe **


End file.
